La nueva estudiante
by Dream Run
Summary: La prestigiosa preparatoria Otonokizaka siempre ha sido un lugar pacífico. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando de repente una nueva alumna llegue? (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

-¿Una nueva estudiante? ¿A estas alturas? -preguntó Ayase Eli totalmente confundida.

La directora Minami la había llamado de repente a su despacho. La rubia, temiendo lo peor había ido rápidamente para no hacer perder el tiempo de la mujer. Dentro de su cabeza se habían formulado todo tipo de teorías sobre lo que la directoría quería hablarle, tan sólo le había dicho que _era muy importante_ y que fuera a su oficina lo más pronto posible.

Pero no había ido sola, su fiel amiga Tōjō Nozomi la había acompañado, después de todo ambas pertenecían al consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka, uno de los internados femeninos más prestigiosos de todo Japón. Para poder ingresar en dicho internado las notas de todas las alumnas debían rozar la perfección. Además de que al lugar solo asistían chicas de las clases más altas en la sociedad. Por eso, ambas chicas, Eli y Nozomi, se habían sorprendido al recibir la noticia de que una nueva alumna iba a llegar ese día, ya que los plazos de inscripción habían pasado.

-Sé que es muy que una alumna ingrese a estas alturas, pero esta es un caso especial.

-¿Especial? ¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó esta vez Nozomi curiosa al escuchar a la aclamada directora de Otonokizaka llamar especial a una chica.

-Es la hija de una vieja amiga, me pidió que considerara la opción de dejarla ingresar -dijo la directora con su usual tono de voz.

-¿Está diciendo que una alumna ha entrado a Otonokizaka mediante contactos? -preguntó Eli enfadada.

-Ni mucho menos. Da igual de quién se trate, si no es apta para entrar nunca la dejaría.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa es que _sí_ que es apta. Y ahí radica el problema -dijo ahora cambiando su semblante por uno mas serio, cosa que sorprendió de nuevo a las dos chicas.

-¿Por qué sería un problema? Si pasó las pruebas es más que bienvenida, ¿no? -dijo Nozomi aún más curiosa, ahora no podía esperar a conocer aquella chica.

-Esa chica... Ha pasado ya por dos escuelas, y de ambas ha sido expulsada por mala conducta -dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a las dos chicas, quienes dieron un paso atrás al escuchar eso.

-¡U-Una delincuente! ¿Va a dejar que una delincuente entre a Otonokizaka?-exclamó Eli sumamente asustada-. ¿Que no hay reformatorios para los delincuentes?

-Sí que los hay, pero... -dijo y dejó la frase al aire, como si quisiera que algua de las dos chicas hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Pero...? -se atrevió a inquirir Nozomi.

-También ha sido expulsada de uno, no me preguntéis cómo pero lo logró.

 _-''¿Es eso siquiera posible...?'' -_ se preguntaron ambas amigas al mismo tiempo al escuchar eso.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos. Realmente no sabían qué hacer, una chica que había sido capaz de que la echaran de un reformatorio iba ahora a ingresar en la prestigiosa Otonokizaka. Eli desvió la mirada y tragó saliva, dejó pasar unos segundos mientras hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la directora la interrumpió:

-Realmente no quería aceptarla. La única razón por la que permití que hiciera el examen fue porque le debía un favor a la madre de ella. Pero a pesar de eso no tenía intención de dejarla pasar-lo que dijo sorprendió a ambas chicas, habían escuchado de la directora directamente rechazar a una posible alumna, anque lo que dijo después las sorprendió aún más-. Por lo que en vez de hacerle el examen que solemos hacer para ingresar le dije a los profesores que lo hicieran todo lo difícil posible. Incluso cuando yo vi el examen me costó mucho entenderlo, pero esa chica...

-Lo aprobó, ¿verdad? -dijo Nozomi con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía porqué, pero a pesar de todas las cosas que la directora le había contado acerca de esa chica seguía con las ganas de conocerla.

-No sólo eso, lo aprobó con nota incluso. Tanto que incluso superó el récord de Nishikino Maki y Sonoda Umi -dijo y una sonrisa irónica se asomó en sus labios-. Resulta gracioso que una delincuente haya superado a dos de nuestras mejores alumnas.

-¿C-Cómo se llama esa chica? -preguntó Nozomi no aguantando más las ganas.

La directora soltó un largo suspiro, se acomodó en un asiento y clavó su mirada en los ojos de las dos chicas, logrando así que la tensión que había en la habitación aumentase. Después de varios segundos al fin dijo:

-Su nombre es Yazawa Nico -dijo a la vez que ambas chicas grababan el nombre de la nueva alumna en lo mas profundo de sus mentes.

No sería la última vez que oirían ese nombre.

...

Nishikino Maki era una de las mejores alumnas de Otonokizaka, desde el principio había mostrado señas de ser lo que popularmente se conoce como _genio._ Y no era para menos, hija proveniente de la aclamada familia de médicos siempre se le había inculcado una educación de lo mas estricta, asistiendo siempre a las mejores escuelas y teniendo siempre a los mejores tutores. Pero su éxito no sólo se limita a lo académico, en el ámbito musical también destaca: aprendió a tocar el piano a una edad temprana y ahora era toda una prodigio en cuanto a la música se trataba. Al igual que el piano, su habilidad para el canto era igual de buena. Y añadido a todo eso era una belleza, lo que le daba cierto estatus de celebridad en Otonokizaka.

Todos aquellos rumores la traían indiferente. No le podía importar menos lo que las otras alumnas dijeran de ella. Lo único que realmente le importaba era el graduarse y convertirse en una doctora digna de la familia Nishikino. En medio de sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de otras dos chicas que se dirigían hacia ella, las otras dos alumnas, al verse ignoradas de aquella manera se acercaron aún mas a la pelirroja. Una de las chicas tocó cariñosamente el hombro de la chica, provocando en esta una adorable reacción, que fue correspondida con una risita por parte de la otra chica.

-Oh, eres tú Rin -dijo Maki sin interés alguno.

Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo son dos chicas de primer año al igual que Maki, quienes compartían clase con ella. Eran lo mas cerca que las dos estaban de ser las amigas de la pelirroja. Los primeros días Maki se había propuesto a no hacer amigas, ya que las consideraba un lastre para sus estudios, pero aquella chica Rin se había acercado a ella y desde entonces ambas eran lo que se podría considerar como amigas.

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa reacción nya?! -exclamó la chica gato ofendida.

-No podía ser otra mas que tú -respondió Maki desviando la mirada.

-Ya, ya... no os peléis por favor -dijo esta vez Hanayo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Maki respondió con un _¡hmmp!_ y empezó a jugar con un mecho de su pelo, que era lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de situaciones.

-¡Cierto! ¿Te has enterado Maki? -preguntó Rin volviendo a su usual estado de ánimo.

-¿De qué?

-¡Vendrá una alumna nueva a Otonokizaka! ¿No es genial? -exclamó abrazándose a Hanayo.

-¿Tiene que serlo? -preguntó Maki sin interés.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la nueva alumna Kyochin? -preguntó Rin ignorando la falta de interés de la pelirroja.

-B-Bueno... -respondió Hanayo con su usual tono de voz.

Maki vio que aquella era su oportunidad para escaparse por lo que sin decir palabra alguna empezó a alejarse lentamente de ambas chicas, quienes discutían múltiples ideas sobre la nueva alumna.

 _-''¿Qué mas da? Sólo es una chica mas'' -_ se dijo y siguió su camino.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta encontrarse cerca del jardín principal de Otonokizaka. Se dispuso a regresar e irse a un lugar mas tranquilo, dspués de todo no le gustaba estar cerca de mucha gente. Pero antes de hacerlo escuchó varios susurros a su alrededor, al principió pensó que estaban hablando de ella pero unas palabras que captó aleatoriamente le mostraron que estaba equivocada.

 _-¿Quién es esa chica? -_ preguntó una de las alumnas que estaban cerca de Maki.

 _-¿No será acaso la nueva alumna de la que tanto hablan?_ -respondió la acompañante de la otra chica.

La pelirroja nunca supo porqué, pero por alguna extraña razón o fuerza misteriosa fue incapaz de alejarse de allí. En vez de eso se giró y buscó con la mirada lo que sea que fuera el tema de conversación.

Y la encontró.

No muy lejos de ella venía una chica de baja estatura, de pelo negro atado en dos coletas y que vestía un uniforme de marinero. La chica parecía recién salida de la primaria y por alguna razón la pelirroja no podía dejar de mirarla.

Sin darse cuenta la chica pasó justo a su lado, Maki desvió la mirada y la posó en los ojos de la misteriosa chica, quien tenía los ojos rojos. La desconocida por su parte la miró directamente con una mirada desafiante, ante aquello la pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendida. La pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se alejó de allí sin siquiera girarse para verla.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Maki reaccionó. Miró a los lados con la intención de decirle un par de cosas a aquella maleducada. Al ver que era inútil encontrarla lanzó una exclamación de fastidio y se dio media vuelta.

 _-''¡¿Q-Quién se cree que es?!'' -_ pensó furiosa mientras avanzaba a través de la escuela sumamente furiosa, ahuyentando a todas las alumnas que estaban a su alrededor.

...

Eli y Nozomi caminaban a tavés de los pasillos de la escuela mientras que la primera iba expresando su preocupación al tener a una delincuente como alumna en Otonokizaka. Su amiga se limitaba simplemente a escuchar con atención a las palabras de la rubia, aunque por dentro se imaginaba cómo sería la vida ahora en el internado con una chica como esa tal _Yazawa Nico_ como compañera de clase. Porque aquello era aún mas interesante, aquella chica entraría como una alumna de tercero.

-¿Disculpad? -una voz femenina hizo sacó a ambas amigas de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? -dijo Eli buscando la fuente de aquella voz encontrándose con una chica que parecía ser de primaria-. ¿Si?

-¿Sabéis dónde está la oficina de la directora? -preguntó aquella misteriosa chica.

-S-Sí... Está al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda -dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba con su mano la dirección.

-Gracias -dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se alejó de allí rápidamente.

-¿Quién sería esa chica? -preguntó Eli a su amiga. Pasados unos segundos sin recibir ninguna respuesta se giró para ver si le pasaba algo a Nozomi, la encontró mirando en la dirección en que antes la chica se había ido y con una mirada de concentración.

 _-''Dos coletas, bajita, piel sumamente blanca y ojos rojos... ¿No será...?''_ -los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron todo lo posible dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa.

Su amiga notó el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga y se preguntó a sí misma qué rayos estaba pasando en la mente de Nozomi.

-¡Ericchi! -exclamó de repente Nozomi.

-¡¿S-Sí?! -respondió la rusa asustada.

-¿No te das cuenta?-preguntó y su amiga hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza-. ¡No lo ves! ¡Esa era Yazawa Nico! -exclamó eufórica mientras que agarraba los hombros de su amiga.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!-respondió casi gritando la rubia-. ¿E-E-Esa era Yazawa Nico?-dijo y su amiga asintió con su cabeza-. ¿La peligrosa delincuente de la que teníamos que hacernos cargo? -dijo y Nozomi volvió a asentir.

-¡Vamos Ericchi! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! -dijo y empezó a correr hacia la oficina de la directora.

-¡N-Nozomi! ¡Espérame! -gritó la rubia mientras seguía a su amiga.

 _La cosas apenas habían empezado..._


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

-¡Con permiso! -exclamó la pelimorada al entrar estrepitosamente en la oficina de la directora seguida por su amiga.

Hasta ese momento Nozomi no había analizado bien las consecuencias que tendría el haber irrumpido de esa manera en la habitación, pero la razón era que no tenía tiempo para ello, si realmente quería conocer a aquella misteriosa chica haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo, incluso si aquello significaba un castigo por parte de la directora.

La mujer a cargo de la preparatoria se quedó de piedra al ver entrar a la vicepresidenta y presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esa manera. Así mismo se encontraba Nico, quien se había asustado ante el repentino ruido, se giró a toda velocidad y vio a aquellas dos chicas respirando pesadamente. La pelinegra desvió la mirada hacia la directora con la intención de que esta le explicara qué estaba pasando. La directora, por su parte, le respondió a la mirada con otra como diciendo _no tengo idea de qué está pasando_ por lo que Nico soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Lamento interrumpir de esta manera!-exclamó Eli aterrada al sentir aquellas dos miradas sobre ella-, pero es que Nozomi se empeñó en venir.

La chica en cuestión nada dijo a esto, sólo se limitó a caminar hasta colocarse al lado de Nico, la miró de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, mucho gusto, yo soy Tōjō Nozomi , ¿y tú? -preguntó Nozomi aún sabiendo de antemano el nombre de la chica.

Nico le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, no sabía porqué pero aquella chica le daba mala espina. Notó que hasta que no le devolviera el saludo no la dejaría en paz, por lo que a regañadientes extendió su pequeña mano y estrechó la de la otra chica.

-Nico, Yazawa Nico -dijo la pequeña pelinegra, quien notó que la sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi se amplió aún más, gesto que le envió escalofríos a través de la espina.

-Ericchi-dijo al fin Nozomi-, ¿no vas a saludar a Nicocchi? -dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-¿Nicocchi...?-repitió la chica de las coletas al escuchar aquella variación de su nombre-. ¿A quién crees que le dices Nicocchi? -exclamó enfadada la chica.

-Por supuesto que a ti, después de todo vamos a ser amigas -contestó Nozomi sin quitar esa sonrisa que tanto molestaba a la pelinegra.

-Tú y yo no vamos a ser amigas, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque me obligaron. Sólo eso.

-Oh-dijo de repente la directora-, ¿estás diciendo que te gustaría volver a Kabukichō? Tengo entendido que trabajabas como camarera allí.

Nico le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a la directora, hasta tal punto de intensa fue que las tres mujeres que estaban allí se sintieron en peligro durante un segundo, sobretodo la directora, si Nico decidía atacarla pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que algún profesor llegara y la detuviera. Se reprendió a sí misma por usar un ataque tan bajo como aquél, no estaba bien el mencionar el pasado de la chica.

-¿Kabukichō...?-dijo Eli confundida-, ¿qué es, un restaurante? -dijo y la habitación se quedó de repente en silencio.

Una ligera risa irrumpió en la sala, todas las presentes se sorprendieron al ver a Nico reír de aquella manera. La directora aprovechó aquel momento para cambiar el tema, y también tomó nota mental de no meterse con su vida antes de llegar a Otonokizaka ni con _aquel otro delicado asunto._

-Me alegra de que hubiérais venido-dijo la directora dirigiéndose a Nozomi y Eli-. Justo os iba a mandar a llamar.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Eli curiosa.

-Quería que le mostraseis el edificio a Nico, después de todo es nueva aquí.

-¡Será todo un placer! -exclamó Nozomi emocionada ante la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con aquella chica, en tan sólo unas cuantas frases había visto que esa chica no era como las demás estudiantes. Nico podría llegar a ser aquel nuevo estímulo que tanto había deseado y no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad por nada en el mundo.

-No será necesario-dijo Nico-, si puedo explorar Roppongi sin perderme puedo recorrer este internado sin ningún problema.

-Tienes que hacerlo-contestó la directora-, es obligatorio que todas las alumnas nuevas tengo al menos una guía, y esta no será la excepción.

Nico vio que seguir discutiendo con aquella mujer sería inútil, por lo que cedió con lo de ser guiada a través del edificio, después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal?

Aunque la pelinegra sabía por experiencia propia la veracidad de aquella frase.

-Eso es todo. Por hoy las clases han acabado así que vosotras dos sois las encargadas de mostrarle su clase, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo y las dos chicas mencionadas asintieron con la cabeza-. Tu uniforme llegará hoy en la noche, por lo que alguien te lo llevará mañana en la mañana antes de clase. Eso es todo, podéis iros-dijo y las tres chicas se dispusieron a salir de la oficina-. Una última cosa-dijo y las alumnas se giraron-. Nico -dijo y se señaló su oreja derecha.

La pelinegra maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a quitarse los piercings que la chica iba luciendo en sus orejas. En total fueron cuatro en el cartílago y dos en el lóbulo. Nozomi miraba aquello fascinada, después de todo ella nunca había tenido contacto con artefactos como aquellos. Nico caminó hasta el escritorio de la directora y los depositó en la superficie de madera.

-¿Alguno más? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Nico soltó un improperio por lo bajo a pesar de que las demás lograron escucharlo. De repente, y para sorpresa de todas, la pelinegra se levantó la camiseta del uniforme dejando al aire su ombligo, que estaba adornado con un aro metálico. Ágilmente, y con una sola mano, se quitó el piercing y lo colocó junto al resto.

-Así me gusta -dijo la directora y guardó aquellos objetos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio-. Puedes irte -dijo y la pelinegra salió de la oficina seguida de Nozomi y Eli.

...

Las tres chicas se encontraban ahora explorando los alrededores de la preparatoria. En todo el recorrido Nico no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salieron de la oficina de la directora, y al parecer no tenía intención de decir nada, por lo que las otras dos chicas se encontraron en una situación sumamente incómoda.

Eli estaba rebanándose los sesos en busca de algo para decir, daba igual lo que fuera, lo único que quería era que aquella chica dijera algo para poder terminar con aquella situación.

-¿Cuándo es la cena? -preguntó de repente Nico atrayendo la atención de las otras dos.

Eli se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos ya que no esperaba que fuera Nico quien inciara la conversación. Sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a responder.

-Cenamos a las siete, en el comedor principal. Si quieres te lo enseño -dijo la rubia lo más amablemente que pudo.

-¿A las siete eh...?-dijo y se miró la muñeca-, no falta mucho para que esa hora llegue.

-¡Así es!-exclamó de repente Nozomi sorprendiendo a ambas chicas-. ¡Así que por ese motivo nos daremos prisa y te daremos el mejor tour que haya habido! -dijo y en un rápido movimiento agarró la mano de la pelinegra y comenzó a arrastrala.

 _-''Nozomi...''_ -pensó la rubia fascinada al ver el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se dispuso a seguir a las otras dos chicas.

A lo mejor aquello no estaba tan mal como ella había creído.

...

-¡Y este es nuestro jardín! -exclamó Nozomi mientras mostraba el extenso jardín a Nico.

-I-Increíble... -murmuró la pelinegra encantada de verse rodeada de flores tan hermosas.

Se agachó hasta ponerse al nivel de las plantas y empezó a acariciarlas delicadamente, como si al más mínimo contacto las flores se harían trizas. Un brillo inusual en Nico se hizo presente a medida que veía más y más flores. En donde ella solía vivir no había flores de ningún tipo, las únicas que habían eran en aquel viejo mural de la escuela primaria abandonada.

Nozomi y Eli miraban aquello complacidas, hasta ese momento no habían sido capaces de arrancar ninguna muestra de emoción por parte de Nico y ahora la veía rebosante de felicidad. Nozomi se colocó a la derecha de la pelinegra con la intención de observar mejor las flores, acción que Eli imitó colocándose a la izquierda de Nico.

-No pensé que te gustaran las flores -dijo después de unos segundos Nozomi.

-B-Bueno...-contestó Nico avergonzada por mostrar aquella fasceta-. Sólo me gustan sus colores, no es para tanto...

Nozomi miró a Eli, quien observaba a la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa.

-Dime... ¿Te gustaría trabajar como encargada de cuidar las flores? -dijo Nozomi en un impulso que no creería propio de ella, después de todo no era ella la encargada de decidir quién hacía qué cosa.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó Nico con emoción en su voz. En sus ojos había vuelto a aparecer aquel raro brillo que había visto antes.

-Por supuesto-dijo Nozomi notando el ligero rojo que empezaba a aparecer en las mejillas de Nico, se giró hacia Eli y le preguntó-. ¿Quién es la encargada del jardín Ericchi?

-Me parece que es Minami Kotori, si no estoy mal -respondió Eli después de tratar de recordar.

-Entiendo. Creo que con ella es posible llegar a un acuerdo. ¡Perfecto! Mañana le preguntaremos si puedes trabajar con ella como jardinera -la pelinegra se mostró emocionada ante esta posibilidad, la vicepresidenta se dio por satisfecha.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo de repente Eli-. Dentro de poco empezará la cena y aún no le hemos enseñado la habitación a Nico-chan-dijo Eli sin darse cuenta de que había llamado a la pelinegra por su nombre-. ¡L-Lo siento...! No quise ofenderte ni nada -dijo totalmente avergonzada ante aquella falta de respeto.

-No pasa nada-respondió Nico divertida al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto la rubia-. Nico está bien.

Las tres chicas dejaron el jardín y se dirigieron hacia la habitación designada de Nico.

...

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de repente cortando de golpe toda conversación que había en la sala. Todas las miradas se posaron casi inmediatamente en la extraña figura que había pasado las puertas.

Nico avanzaba a través de las filas de mesas donde las estudiantes estaban separadas de acuerdo a su curso. La pelinegra pudo escuchar en la lejanía como las demás estudiantes murmuraban cosas cuando ella pasaba junto a ellas. A todo esto no ayudaba el hecho de que aún vestía el uniforme de marinero de su última escuela.

 _-''Ugh... Esto es igual que en el reformatorio... Bueno, al menos aquí no hay peligro de ser apuñalada por la espalda... creo...''_ -pensó Nico mientras buscaba con la mirada a aquellas dos chicas idiotas de antes.

A lo lejos observó un brazo que sobresalía de entre la multitud. No le tomó mucho reconocer la propietaria de ese brazo por lo que soltó un largo suspiro y decidió caminar hasta allí.

-Así que es esa la nueva alumna nya -dijo Rin sin apartar la mirada de Nico.

-Realmente se ve muy joven para su edad, ¿no crees Maki? -preguntó Hanayo a su amiga, quien parecía estar estar en las nubes .

 _-''¡Así que ahí estás! Debería ir y ponerte en tu lugar, pero creo que me metería en un problema si hiciera eso . Pero no te preocupes, pronto te pagaré por lo que me hiciste antes'' -_ estos pensamientos recorrían la mente de la pelirroja mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en sus labios.

-K-Kayochin... Maki-chan da miedo nya... -murmuró Rin aterrada al notar la expresión de la pianista.

Tres figuras observaban a Nico pasar de largo. La que parecía ser la líder de ellas habló primero:

-¡Así que esa es la nueva alumna! ¡Voy a invitarla a unirse a nuestro club! -dijo emocionada ante la posibilidad de reclutar a un nuevo miembro.

-N-No sé si sea buena idea Honoka-chan, he oído decir que es una chica problemática... -dijo una chica con voz delicada que se encontraba a la izquierda de Honoka.

-¡Pero...! -intentó rebatir pero fue cortada por la chica que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Kotori tiene razón, no debemos precipitarnos. Primero observaremos y de ahí decidiremos que hacer.

-De acuerdo Umi-chan... -contestó resignada Honoka.

Nico llegó a la mesa donde Nozomi y Eli la estaban esperando y apenas llegó les increpó todo lo bajo que pudo.

-¡Creí haberte escuchado decir que me ibais a esperar! -dijo la pelinegra tratando de no ser escuchada, cosa que fue inútil.

-¡L-Le dije a Nozomi que lo hiciéramos pero se empeñó en que estarías bien sin nosotras y que deberíamos adelantarnos! -se defendió Eli ante las palabras de Nico.

-Pues casi me pierdo de camino aquí. Menos mal que me encontré a una profesora que estaba cerca y le pregunté por dónde ir -dijo Nico y se sentó al lado de Nozomi.

-Ya ya... ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos y comemos un poco? -dijo Nozomi intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¡Hmmp!-soltó Nico-. Tenéis suerte de que me muera de hambre.

Ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron. Sí, a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho más diferentes que como hasta ahora habían sido.

 _-¡I-Increíble...! ¡Conoce al consejo estudiantil!_ -exclamó una alumna al ver aquella escena.

-Ugh...-dijo Honoka al ver que Nico conocía al consejo estudiantil-. Esto puede ser malo, ¿no crees Umi-chan?

-Desde luego. De todas las personas que podía conocer la alumna nueva tiene que ser precisamente Ayase Eli -dijo la arquera mientras clavaba su vista en la espalda de la pelinegra.

 _-''Me siento observaba...''_ -pensó Nico mientras se preparaba para comer.

...

La cena había pasado y ahora todas las alumnas se disponían a marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Durante toda la comida la pelinegra no pudo quitarse esa sensación de estar siendo observaba, cosa que no la dejó disfrutar de la cena. Se despidió de Nozomi y Eli, quienes le prometieron pasar por ella mañana. Aquellas dos chicas no parecían ser malas personas, un poco pesadas tal vez, pero nada que Nico no pudiera controlar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró ante una cama ordenada y un par de cajas sin abrir al lado de esta. Aquellas dos cajas constituían las únicas posesiones materiales de Nico.

Al observar a aquellas dos cajas las dudas de la pelinegra volvieron. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

 _¿Por qué?_ era la pregunta que más se repetía. _¿Por qué no dejarla y ya? ¿Para qué se había tomado tantas molestias aquella mujer que decía ser madre, a pesar de que nunca la había visto en su vida? Su padre, antes de fallecer, siempre le había dicho que su madre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella era aún una niñita. Pero de repente, un día y sin previo aviso a su puerta llamó una mujer de unos treinta o cuarente años que le dijo que tenía que irse con ella y que no podía negarse. Nico, como cabe esperar, se negó y le preguntó a aquella mujer quién era, quién solo se limitó a responder:_

 _-Soy tu madre Nico, ahora date prisa, que no tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta la pelinegra se vio en uno de esos barrios que sólo iba a visitar en situaciones especiales, situaciones que la condujeron al reformatorio de cabeza._

Todo aquello era un problema. En los planes de Nico no estaba el cambiarse de escuela, cambiarse de casa y de vida ya que estábamos. Ella no pertenecía allí, ella pertenecía a esos barrios donde sólo los mas fuertes sobreviven. En un principio se iba a negar a todo aquello pero cuando vio que aquella mujer la miraba con ese desprecio sintió que la sangre le herbía de pura rabia. En un momento de locura, aceptó el ofrecimiento de su ''madre'' y se presentó al examen de admisión de Otonokizaka. Para su sorpresa no sólo lo aprobó sino que también sacó una nota casi excelente.

Y ahora aquí estaba. Sentada en la cama de uno de los dormitorios del que probablemente era el internado mas prestigioso de todo Japón. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para tomar un baño.

 _¿Qué haces aquí pequeña Nico? Tú no perteneces a este lugar. Tú lugar está en los barrios bajos con los adictos y los criminales. ¿O es que acaso me vienes a decir que puedes cambiar a estas alturas? Tú, una persona que logró robarse un coche con tan solo catorce años. ¡No me hagas reír!_

-Cállate, cállate ¡Cállate! -gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra bajo el agua de la tina.

Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. Salió de la bañera y procedió a alistarse para dormir. Una vez cambiada escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Nico se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente, no esperaba visitas y no se había metido en problemas, (aún), así que no sabía quién podía estar llamando a la puerta.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando paso a una Nozomi y a una Eli en pijamas.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar tranquila? -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué demonios...?-fue lo único que pudo responder la pelinegra ya que ambas chicas entraron rápidamente a su habitación-. ¡H-Hey!

-¡Ssshhh! ¡No hagas ruido Niccochi, sino nos atraparán!

-Nozomi, realmente no creo que debamos hacer esto... -dijo Eli con tono asustado.

-No te preocupes Ericchi, todo saldrá bien -le respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó la pelinegra enfadada.

-¿No es obvio?-dijo Eli y le enseñó una mochila-. ¡Vamos a tener una pijamada! -dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una pijamada...? ¡No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido! -exclamó Nico y antes de darse cuenta las otras dos chicas ya estaban instaladas en el suelo de su habitación.

-Siéntate aquí Nicocchi-dijo Nozomi dando unas palmaditas a su lado-, tienes que probar las galletas que la familia de Ericchi envía, son deliciosas.

-Ciertamente-contestó la rubia-, son uno de los dos orgullos de mi familia.

-¿Cuál es el otro? -preguntó Nico.

-Nuestra resistencia al vodka -dijo y Nozomi empezó a reír.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Fue eso una broma o qué...? -preguntó Nico confundida al ver a las dos chicas reír de aquella manera.

Al ver que sería inútil tratar de razonar con esas dos chicas la pelinegra se unió también a las risas.

A lo mejor aquel lugar no era tan malo como ella había creído que iba a ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

-Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente Nishikino-san? -preguntó la directora con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le dedicó una intensa mirada antes de responder.

-Bien-dijo desinteresada-, Rin y Hanayo son muy persistentes.

-¿Son esas tus amigas?

-Supongo que puedes llamarlo así.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, cuando llegaste aquí estaba preocupada de que no fueras a encajar.

-Supongo que se ha equivocado-dijo y empezó a caminar a la puerta-. Que tenga un buen día directora -dijo y salió de la oficina.

Maki se quedó mirando a la nada una vez salió de la habitación. Realmente aquello le molestaba, ¿qué le importaba a la directora si ella hacía amigas allí o no? Maki era una persona a la que las relaciones interpersonales no le importaban en lo más mínimo, pero al parecer su madre le había hablado a la directora y le había expresado su preocupación a esta sobre lo antisocial que era su hija.

-Tonta mamá... sólo quiero ser una doctora de la que estéis orgullosos tú y papá... -murmuró y empezó a caminar.

Su madre, al igual que su padre, le habían dejado claro que no era necesario que se esforzara tanto en sus estudios, pero eso a Maki no le importaba, ella quería llegar a ser la mejor doctora de todo Japón y si pare eso tenía que sacrificar a sus amigas estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

Caminó, caminó y caminó y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el jardín principal del internado. Miró a la lejanía y observó algo que no se esperaba: allá, a lo lejos, estaba aquella chica nueva que la había molestado hace un par de días. Aunque no estaba sola, la estaban acompañando la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, dos estudiantes que la pelirroja apenas conocía, después de todo eran famosas en todo Otonokizaka. Curiosa, y sin darse cuenta siquiera, Maki se acercó discretamente hasta donde estaban, observó los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el jardín botánico de la preparatoria, lugar en el que Maki nunca había estado.

Escondida detrás de un árbol se quedó esperando sin saber muy bien a qué hasta que después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y las tres alumnas de antes salieron, pero esta vez otra alumna más las acompañaba.

-¿Así que quieres ayudar en el cuidado de las flores? -preguntó Kotori con una sonrisa.

-Así es-respondió Nico animada-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme al club de jardinería?

Kotori soltó una risita ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-No se trata de un club, somos más bien un grupo de voluntarias, ¿comprendes lo que digo?

-¿Entonces no puedo unirme? -preguntó Nico con un tono de voz que conmovió a la peligris

-Yo no he dicho eso-respondió Kotori-. De hecho, será un placer tenerte con nosotras -dijo con una sonrisa.

Nicose giró hacia las otras dos chicas con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Lo has conseguido Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa amable.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese apodo...

-Lo harás, eventualmente... -respondió Eli.

Nico, Nozomi y Eli se despidieron de Kotori y las tres amigas se retiraron. La peligris se quedó mirando a aquellas tres chicas marcharse, esa había sido la primera vez que le hablaba al consejo estudiantil desde que se había vuelto la encargada del jardín. Y ahora las dos estudiantes mas famosas de todo el internado se presentaban frente a ella para darle apoyo a la nueva estudiante de la que tanto se hablaba.

-Se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre... -dijo Kotori a sí misma.

Escuchó un sonido en los arbustos de la cercanía, se giró para ver si se trataba de un animal salvaje, pasaron varios segundos y nada salió por lo que la peligris creyó que a lo mejor se lo había imaginado, soltó un suspiro y volvió a entrar en el edificio.

-No me quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Honoka-chan cuando le cuente lo que pasó hoy.

...

Las tres chicas de antes ahora se encontraban sentadas en uno de los numerosos bancos que estaban repartidos por todo Otonokizaka. Nozomi ahora le hablaba a Nico sobre lo que había conseguido hace tan sólo unos momentos atrás.

-Creí que iba a decirte que no -dijo la vicepresidenta a su nueva amiga.

Nico esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa antes de responder.

-Usé esa misma mirada para saldar una deuda que tenía. Después de todo nadie se resiste a la gran Nico Nii.

-¿Nico Nii? -preguntó Eli confundida.

-Es algo que me enseñó mi padre hace mucho tiempo -dijo y esta vez la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro era totalmente diferente a la que tenía antes, esta era una sonrisa más bien nostálgica.

Eli y Nozomi se miraron entre ellas preocupadas ante este repentino cambio de humor de la pelinegra.

-Aunque eso ahora no importa-dijo Nico rompiendo el silencio que se había formado-. Lo realmente importante es que podré cuidar de las flores.

Eli y Nozomi le dedicaron una sonrisa y se levantaron de su sitio. La pelinegra, curiosa, les preguntó adónde iban, a lo cual Nozomi le respondió que iban a encargarse de unas tareas que tenían pendientes como presidenta y vicepresidenta.

Ambas amigas se marcharon y ahora Nico se encontró sola. Ahora que lo pensaba bien esta era la primera vez que estaba sola en aquel lugar desde que había llegado. Decidió que sería muy aburrido quedarse allí sin hacer nada por lo que se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a explorar a fondo aquel sitio.

...

 _-''¿Quiere trabajar en el mantenimiento del jardín? ¿En serio, esa enana? No pensé que tuviera esa clase de intereses...''_

Maki, después de haber escuchado cuáles eran las intenciones de Nico al estar en aquel lugar se había marchado de allí dándole vueltas al asunto. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado que la pelinegra decidiera ayudar como voluntaria en el cuidado del jardín no era una de ellas. Lo que realmente ella había pensado era que tal vez aquella chica se había metido en problemas por hacer alguna trastada en el jardín, y que ahora tenía que disculparse.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró frente a la clase de música, estuvo tentada de entrar pero desistió, después de todo había renunciado a volver a tocar el piano ya que ella lo consideraba una distracción de su verdadero objetivo. Y se habría marchado de allí si no fuera por el hecho de que escuchó un fuerte ruido dentro de la clase. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con la intención de entrar.

 _-''¡Detente! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?'' -_ se gritó dentro de su cabeza.

-Sólo voy a echar un vistazo, nada más -se respondió a sí misma.

 _-''Sabes lo que está ahí dentro, ¿verdad?''_

-S-Sí...

 _-''Pues entonces no hay necesidad de que entres allí.''_

-¿Pero y si hay alguien ahí dentro? -preguntó la pelirroja, ahora que se daba cuenta seguro que se veía ridícula al estar discutiendo consigo misma frente a la puerta del salón de música.

 _-''Pues razón de más para que no entres, puede tratarse de alguien peligroso''_

-Creo que asumiré ese riesgo -dijo y abrió la puerta, en el fondo pudo escuchar a su mente gritarle que no entrara.

Y dentro del salón de música estaba Nico, rodeada de varios instrumentos que se habían precipitado al suelomientras que en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa se mostraba.

Maki no lo sabía pero su mente tenía razón: se trataba de alguien peligroso.

 _Pero eso era algo que ella ahora no sabía._

-¡Juro que no ha sido mi culpa!-exclamó Nico levantando las manos y al darse cuenta de quien era las bajó-. Oh, no eres una profesora.

-Eres tú, eres la nueva alumna -dijo Maki sorprendida.

-Yazawa Nico para servirte -dijo y le hizo una pose con sus dos manos.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso...? -preguntó Maki confundida.

-Es mi pose característica, _Nico Nico Nii~_ -dijo y volvió a repetir el gesto.

La pelirroja se la quedó mirando fijamente sin saber muy bien cómo reccionar a eso.

-Y bien-dijo Nico-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-N-No tengo porqué decírtelo -dijo y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-Vaya-dijo Nico-, nunca me imaginé que las estudiantes de aquí eran unas maleducadas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Maki se tornó del mismo color que su cabello en una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chica a llamarla maleducada?_

-¡¿C-C-Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! -exclamó enfadada.

-No seré una experta en los modales pero sé que cuando alguien te dice su nombre lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirle el tuyo, y no lo has hecho, por lo que eres una maleducada.

-¡N-No soy una maleducada! -volvió a exclamar la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces dime tu nombre -contestó Nico.

Maki la miró intensamente durante varios segundos hasta que por fin soltó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, soy Nishikino Maki, ¿contenta?

-Mucho -dijo y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala.

Nico veía con gran interés todos aquellos instrumentos que ella sólo había visto en la televisión. Maki, en cambio, observaba cómo la pelinegra exploraba la sala. Era extraño, aquella chica estaba viendo a un chelo como si fuera algo traído de otro planeta.

De repente algo captó la atención de la pelinegra, dejó de ver el chelo y se acercó al instrumento que ahora tenía su completo interés. Maki observó nerviosa cómo Nico se acercaba cada vez mas al piano que usaban en la clase de música. La pelinegra rodeó varias veces el piano con el mismo interés que al principio. Después, con precaución se sentó en el asiento que tenía al frente. Observó detenidamente las teclas hasta que por fin, y después de haber reunido todo el valor que tenía, tocó una de las teclas, que dejó escapar un agradable sonido que retumbó en toda la habitación.

-¡I-Increíble! -exclamó la pelinegra al escuchar ese sonido.

Después comenzó a tocar varias teclas al azar logrando así que los sonidos empezaran a mezclarse y como resultado una extraña música llenó por completo la sala entera.

-¡Detente, detente! -exclamó Maki después de haber estado escuchando a Nico.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Nico confundida.

-¡Lo estás haciendo mal! ¡Así no es como se hace!

-¿Entonces cómo se hace, eh? -preguntó Nico un tanto molesta al verse interrumpida.

-E-Eso... -contestó Maki un tanto insegura.

-Seguro que ni siquiera sabes tocarlo -dijo esta vez con tono burlón.

-¡C-Claro que sé tocarlo! ¿Por quién me tomas? -dijo Maki enfadada.

-Pues entonces muéstrame qué tan buena eres, _Maki-chan_ -dijo dando especial énfasis al nombre de la pelirroja.

Sin darse cuenta Maki se había sentado al lado de Nico, se preparó mental y físicamente y después de considerarlo durante varios segundos empezó a tocar.

Era buena, muy buena, tenía que reconocerlo. Aquella chica estaba tocando con toda la pasión que tenía y también parecía que estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Nico se quedó embelesada escuchando a Maki tocar. La pelirroja por su parte se había aislado totalmente, se sentía bien, muy bien el tocar el piano después de tanto tiempo.

 _''Ya no hay vuelta atrás''_ escuchó en el fondo de su mente pero no le prestó atención. Después de un par de minutos la música cesó y la pelirroja se quedó mirando las teclas del instrumente fijamente, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro. Desvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa a Nico, quien la miraba sorprendida.

-Ahora no hablas tanto, ¿eh?

...

Una figura corría a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos del internado, como consecuencia se había ganado varios regaños por parte de las profesoras, pero ella no les había prestado atención. En su mente solo estaba el encontrar a su amiga.

La vio a lo lejos y se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que la otra se asustase al sentirse presionada por otra persona tan repentinamente.

-¡R-R-Rin-chan! Te he dicho que no me asustes así -dijo Hanayo después de haberse recuperado.

-¡K-Kayochin! ¡Es una emergencia nya! -exclamó Rin ignorando los reclamos de Hanayo.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? -preguntó asustada.

-Se trata de Maki-chan nya -dijo aún agitada.

-¿Maki? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-¡Está tocando el piano! -exclamó Rin de repente logrando que Hanayo se sorprendiera ante la noticia.

-No puede ser... -fue lo único que respondió antes de ser arrastada por su amiga.

Honoka, Umi y Kotori observaban a una discreta distancia la conversación que aquellas dos chicas tenían, la primera se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Habéis oído eso? Nishikino Maki ha vuelto a tocar el piano -exclamó emocionada.

-Tranquílizate Honoka-dijo Umi-, aún no debemos hacernos ilusiones.

-¡Aún así es una gran oportunidad! Debemos seguirlas y verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

-No sé si sea buena idea... -respondió la arquera no muy segura.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo -dijo Kotori con una sonrisa, tal vez no se notara pero estaba casi tan emocionada como lo estaba su amiga.

-¡Dos contra uno! Está decidido, ¡vamos! -exclamó y sus dos amigas empezaron a seguirla.

 _-''Me pregunto quién será la responsable de todo este alboroto''_ -pensó Nozomi al escuchar por accidente todo lo que había pasado.

Decidio que no era necesario que hiciera algo por lo que continuó con su trabajo como vicepresidenta.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

-Ahora no hablas tanto, ¿eh? -dijo Maki mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La pelinegra desvió la atención de la chica que tenía frente a ella, la dirigió hacia el instrumento y luego otra vez la posó sobre la pelirroja.

-Vaya, sí que sabes tocar...

-Te lo dije, ¿no?

-Es verdad, me has ganado -dijo y se levantó de su sitio.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Maki curiosa.

Nico se volvió hacia atás y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Voy al jardín, se supone que empezaré mañana pero quiero darme una vuelta por ahí-después de haber terminado se dispuso a irse nuevamente, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y volvió a girarse-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Contigo, al jardín?-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, no se esperaba que aquella chica la invitara a acompañarla. Estuvo a punto de negarse pero cambió de parecer, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer-. Claro, ¿por qué no? -dijo y se levantó de su sitio y salieron del salón de música.

Un minuto después de que ambas se hubieron marchado la puerta del salón de música se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a una agitada Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Maki-chan!-exclamó la chica gato y al no obtener respuesta miró por toda la clase-. Se ha ido ya nya...

-N-No te preocupes Rin-chan, ya la veremos más tarde -dijo Hanayo tratando de animar a su amiga.

Al ver que no tenían nada que hacer allí ambas chicas decidieron marcharse.

...

-Esto es enorme... -dijo Maki asombrada al ver qué tan grande era el jardín del internado.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije? Este es el mejor lugar de todos -respondió la pelinegra orgullosa.

Y así era, Maki llevaba ya un tiempo asistiendo al internado pero desde su llegada nunca se había pasado por aquí. Aquel sitio nunca le había llamado la atención por lo que cada vez que estaba cerca prefería simplemente pasar de largo, pero ahora se arrepentía de aquello, aquel lugar desde luego era agradable.

Empezó a mirar alrededor en busca de alguna flor que le llamara la atención, a un par de metros de ella habían unas hermosas camelias que apenas estaban desarrollándose. Se acercó hasta ellas y se agachó. Se quedó mirando aquellas flores durante un buen rato, porque lo siguiente que vio fue a Nico llamándola varias veces. Se giró a toda velocidad y allí estaba ella con una mirada de molestia en el rostro, seguramente porque había estado llamándola y ella no le había prestado atención.

-¿S-Sucede algo...? -preguntó asustada al ver la mirada que la pelinegra le dedicaba.

-Te he estado hablando y tú no respondías, ¡cómo te atreves a ignorar a la gran Nico Nii!

-¿Nico... qué...? -preguntó Maki confundida al escuchar la manera en que Nico se refería a sí misma.

En vez de responder, Nico desvió la mirada y la clavó en las camelias que Maki había estado admirando antes. Estiró la mano y arrancó un par de ellas. Maki, curiosa al ver a Nico hacer aquello observaba todos sus movimientos con suma atención, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como Nico le agarraba la cabeza delicadamente y con un poco de esfuerzo colocó las flores que había tomado antes en su pelo.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y la miró asombrada. Nico sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo puso frente al rostro de Maki: se trataba de un espejo portátil. La pelirroja se acercó lentamente al cristal no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo y pudo apreciar su reflejo: ahí estaba ella, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con unas flores en su pelo, odiaba admitirlo pero se veía adorable así.

-Te ves adorable -dijo Nico con cierta burla en su voz.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ya verás! -dijo y se levantó.

Miró alrededor y un poco lejos observó un grupo de margaritas, se acercó a ellas a toda velocidad y arrancó unas cuantas. Regresó hasta donde Nico estaba y sin decirle nada repitió lo mismo que la pelinegra le había hecho antes. Con una sonrisa burlona le arrebató de las manos el espejo a Nico y lo colocó frente a ella.

Pero la reacción que se esperaba ella era totalmente diferente a la reacción de la pelinegra: Nico se quedó embelesada observando su pelo fijamente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rojo. Maki se quedó de piedra al ver cómo el rostro de Nico se iba poniendo cada vez mas rojo.

-V-Vaya...-dijo Nico casi a si misma que a su acompañante-, no pensé que mi pelo pudiera verse así de bien...

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Maki confundida.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Yo sólo soy una chica sin encanto -dijo mientras obseravaba su pelo y las flores detenidamente.

Maki quiso decirle algo pero consideró que no era educado hacerlo, después de todo apenas la había conocido hoy. En vez de decirle algo se quedó viendo a la chica frente a ella que seguía admirada por su pelo. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras unas palabras cruzaban por su mente.

 _-''¿Qué clase de vida... has tenido hasta ahora...?'' -_ un semblante lúgubre se hizo presente en su persona.

-Yazawa-san...-dijo y Nico la miró molesta-. ¿S-Sucede algo...?

-No me llames de esa manera, sólo llámame Nico -dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-D-De acuerdo... N-Nico-sa... -intentó decir pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Mal, muy mal. Nada de -san ni nada de eso -dijo e hizo un puchero que a ojos de la pelirroja le pareció muy adorable.

-Está bien... N-Nico-chan -dijo y su rostro se tornó casi tan rojo como su pelo.

Nico empezó a reír en respuesta a la timidez de la pelirroja. Maki por su parte le dedicó una mirada molesta al ver que ella se estaba riendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que no pensé que te tomaría tanto llamarme por mi nombre... -dijo mientras aún una ligera risita brotaba de sus labios.

-¡A cualquiera le resultaría difícil llamar a alguien que acaban de conocer por su nombre! -exclamó Maki avergonzada.

-Pues a Nozomi no le tomó nada llamarme por mi nombre, de hecho, me llamó por un apodo antes que mi nombre... -dijo Nico mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con aquella chica.

-¿Nozomi...?-preguntó Maki sin saber a quién se refería-. ¡Ah, Tojo Nozomi! La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Sabes quién es? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

-He oído hablar de ella, es bastante famosa aquí, ella y Ayase Eli.

-Vaya,no tenía ni idea...

Ambas chicas estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre diversos temas. Maki le explicaba a Nico cómo era la vida en el internado para ella y la pelinegra le contaba historias de su vida antes de entrar allí, aunque a Maki le dio la impresión de que Nico escogía sus palabras antes de contar cualquier cosa, como si no quisiera que Maki supiera todo. La pelirroja quiso saber sobre eso pero lo consideró de mala educación, si Nico no quería hablar sobre su pasado ella no era nadie para obligarla, ya decidiría la pelinegra cuándo contarle todo.

Y muy en el fondo sin que ella siquiera lo supiera quería que ese momento llegase pronto.

Maki consultó su reloj y se asombró de lo tarde que era, le comunicó a Nico que debían irse pronto o se meterían en problemas con las profesoras que estuvieran de guardia. Así que ambas chicas caminaron hasta dónde tenían que separarse y se despidieron.

-Ha sido muy divertido hablar contigo, espero poder hacerlo de nuevo -dijo Nico y se fue antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responderle.

La pelinegra se fue y Maki se quedó en mitad del pasillo mientras la veía alejarse.

-Ah, se supone que tenía que vengarme de ella... Bueno, da igual, ya llegará -dijo y se marchó hacia su habitación.

...

-¡Por favor por favor! ¡Dinos si porqué lo estabas haciendo! -exclamó Rin mientras perseguía a una muy molesta Maki.

-Por última vez, sólo lo hice porque me dieron ganas, sólo eso -respondió molesta Maki.

-Pero pensé que habías dicho que tocar el piano era una pérdida de tiempo nya -dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Maki se giró a toda velocidad con el rostro completamente rojo. Quiso responder a las palabras de su amiga pero al no encontrar una respuesta adecuada simplemente optó por seguir caminando.

-E-Eso da igual, sólo toqué porque sí, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo sin girarse a mirar a la chica gato.

-Como digas nya~, pero sé que hay una razón detrás de eso y juro que la encontraré -dijo y Maki creyó ver llamas en los ojos de su amiga.

La pelirroja no dijo nada ante esto y simplemente siguió caminando mientras se dirigía a clases.

...

Maki estaba caminando por los pasillos mientras se dirigía al baño. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de ir, simplemente quería salir un rato de su salón de clases. Todo lo que la profesora estaba enseñando lo sabía ya de antes por lo que, a ojos de ella, no había necesidad de quedarse en la clase.

Esta era la primera vez que hacía esto, lo que ella normalmente hacía cuando no le interesaba la clase era perder el tiempo leyendo escondida para que la profesorsa no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía en vez de estar con la clase. Pero ese día sentía un antojo de explorar el edificio, esta era la primera vez que se paraba a admirar todo el complejo. Siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos vio algo que no se esperaba.

Allí estaba Nico, de pie en medio del salón mientras que sostenía dos libros en ambas manos y con los brazos extendidos. Una mirada de molestia adornaba su rostro. Maki se acercó a ella curiosa al verla de aquella forma.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces de esa forma? -preguntó la pelirroja apenas se acecó a la chica.

Nico se giró para verla y antes de responder soltó un largo suspiro.

-Es esa profesora, se molestó conmigo porque me dormí en clase y cuando me atrapó le respondí de manera ''poco educada'' , según ella.

Maki empezó a reír al escuchar el tono que la pelinegra había empleado para responderle. Nico la miró molesta al ver que se estaba riendo de sus desgracias.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? -preguntó mientras se reacomodaba los libros.

-Iba al baño, sólo eso -respondió y empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo.

-¿No hay ningún otro baño cerca de tu clase? -preguntó confundida al escuchar aquella respuesta.

El rostro de Maki se tornó completamente rojo, en el fondo se preguntó porqué aquello le estaba pasando tanto últimamente, aunque no le dio mayor importancia, seguro que no era nada raro.

-B-Bueno... sí que hay un baño, pero estaba ocupado, ¡por lo que decidí usar otro! -exclamó esta vez completamente roja.

-¿En serio? Porque a mi me da la impresión de que solo estás por ahí perdiendo el tiempo -dijo con tono burlón.

-¡N-No digas tonterías, idiota! -exclamó y salió corriendo dejando a una Nico que intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reír.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y la maestra de Nico asomó la cabeza.

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo -preguntó a Nico, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sólo se trata de un tomate, sólo eso.

La maestra la miró confundida y volvió a entrar. Nico soltó un largo suspiro al encontrarse otra vez sola. Se reacomodó los libros, durante un momento estuvo tentada de dejar los libros ahí en el suelo e irse por ahi, como había hecho antes la pelirroja, pero desistió de aquella idea, no quería causar muchos problemas ahora que había llegado. Después de todo quería empezar de cero y no llevar la vida que había tenido antes.

...

-Buenas noticias Yazawa-san -dijo Kotori cuando la pelinegra llegó.

-¿Buenas noticias? ¿Cuáles? -preguntó confundida.

-Sí podemos aceptarte como cuidadora de las flores, pero hay una condición.

-¿Una condición? No se me había dicho nada de eso -dijo molesta ante las palabras de la peligris.

-Tranquila, no es nada difícil.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

Antes de responder, Kotori hizo una seña con su mano, Nico estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se debía aquello pero antes de que pudiera decir algo dos figuras aparecieron de repente y se colocaron a los lados de la chica. Nico se puso alerta durante un momento, no era la primera vez que le tendían una emboscada y cada vez que se la habían hecho había salido muy mal parada. Se puso en guardia con la intentción de arrojarse a la primera que decidiera acercarse a ella. Kotori, al notar el cambio de Nico alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-T-Tranquila Yazawa-san, son sólo mis amigas.

-¿No le vais a hacer nada a Nico? -preguntó aún alerta.

-Te lo aseguro.

Nico se relajó y miró fijamente a la peligris.

-La razón por la que las he llamado tiene que ver con lo que te dije antes -dijo y una de las chicas que estaba junto a ella dio un paso al frente.

-¡Así es! Queremos preguntarte algo y para hacerlo teníamos que venir personalmente.

-Entiendo... -dijo Nico mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica que ahora estaba hablando.

-Lo que Honoka quiere decir es que queremos proponerte algo -dijo esta vez la otra chica.

-¿Y de qué se trata? -preguntó Nico.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y la que respondía al nombre de Honoka la miró después a ella y con una sonrisa exclamó:

-¡Queremos que te unas a nuestro club! ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh...? -fue lo único que la pelinegra pudo responder, desvió la mirada y notó que las otras dos chicas la estaban viendo intensamente-. ¿Qué...?

Aquello desde luego no se lo esperaba.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Los comentarios sobre el capítulo son bienvenidos! ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

-Qué aburrimiento... -se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra.

Nico estaba tendida en su habitación sola, se supone que iba a pasar la tarde con Nozomi y Eli pero para mala suerte de la chica de las coletas ambas tenían cosas que hacer y ahora ahí se encontraba: mirando al techo fijamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

En medio de toda aquella calma Nico recordó como aquella chica, Honoka, le había propuesto que se uniera a no sé qué grupo de idols o algo así, la verdad es que a Nico le daba un poco igual unirse a ese grupo, lo único que ella quería era cuidar las flores, y si para hacerlo tenía que conventirse en la compañera de la tal Honoka no veía ningún inconveniente en ello.

Un mes había pasado desde que aquello sucedió, Nico desempeñaba su trabajo como cuidadora del jardín de manera excelente. Con lo que no contaba era que aquella chica Honoka se presentara de repente en algunas ocasiones y que la arrastrara hacia la sala del supuesto club, que consistía en una pequeña habitación con unos pósters en la pared y una mesa en el centro donde habían revistas y un viejo juego de té.

Junto a aquella chica siempre estaba aquella Umi, esa chica que tenía aquella mirada tan amenazante, cuando ella se enfadaba era mejor no estar cerca. Pero la peor para Nico era sin duda esa tal Kotori, con su sonrisa amable no sabías nunca si planeaba algo o no, si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias Nico se habría mantenido alejada de Kotori.

Después de todo las personas que siempre están felices son las más extrañas.

También estaba aquella chica Maki, al principio le pareció la típica hija de papá que no sabía cómo sobrevivir en el mundo si no era con la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres, pero para sorpresa de la pelinegra aquella chica no resultó ser tan mala. Era lista, tocaba el piano y también le gustaban las flores, y para Nico cualquier persona a la que le gustaran las flores tenía que ser una buena persona. Maki tenía dos amigas, o al menos eso le parecía a Nico, una era Hanayo, era una tímida chica que usa lentes y que d vez en cuando desvaría con las idols, por esa razón un día Nico le presentó a Honoka la amiga de Maki, y casi al instante ambas se volvieron compañeras. Honoka le había ofrecido a Hanayo unirse a su club, como respuesta la chica le dijo que se lo pensaría, aunque Nico en el fondo sabía que se terminaría uniendo, lo había visto en sus ojos.

También estaba esa chica Rin, quien se asemejaba a un gato, siempre terminaba sus frases con un _nya_ que a Nico al principio le pareció molesto pero se terminó acostumbrando, ya que después de todo no la veía todos los días. Por eso siempre se preguntaba cómo hacía aquella pelirroja para sobrevivir con ella.

Nico se giró sobre su cama y en un rincón de su habitación vio una caja sin abrir, era increíble pero Nico aún no había desempacado la mitad de su equipaje. La pelinegra se levantó de su lecho y caminó hasta donde la caja estaba. Con la ayuda de unas tijeras, ya que no tenía un cuchillo rompió la cinta que unía ambas pestañas de la caja y miró en su interior: como Nico sospechaba, sólo había allí ropa vieja, hacía años que compró toda aquella ropa.

 _-''¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compré ropa?''_ -se preguntó la pelinegra mientras rebuscaba entre las prendas y descubrió algo que había olvidado por completo.

Allí, en el fondo de la caja, había un viejo oso de peluche al cual le faltaba uno de los ojos. Nico levantó el oso lentamente y lo colocó frente a su rostro, después, y muy despacio lo colocó en su pecho y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Unas diminutas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la pelinegra mientras abrazaba el juguete.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Si ese oso significaba todo para ella, aquel oso se lo había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños cuando era una niña, y desde ese momento lo había tenido en todo momento, incluso cuando fue encerrada en el reformatorio.

De hecho, la pelinegra envió una de las chicas del reformatorio al hospital porque aquella chica no tuvo una mejor idea que atreverse a intentar quemar ese oso frente a ella. Debido a eso había pasado una semana entera en la _caja,_ pero eso a Nico le daba igual, pasaría un año en aquel sitio si con eso evitaba que algo le pasara a su posesión más preciada.

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos, de nada le servía recordar cosas tan tristes. Para evitar olvidar de nuevo al oso lo colocó en el centro de sus dos almohadas, aunque consideró la idea de lavarlo, después de todo desprendía un ligero olor a moho. Nico volvió de nuevo a la caja para ver qué más encontraba y halló unos viejos _leggins_ y unas zapatillas para hacer deporte. La pelinegra se quedó viendo aquellas prendas un tanto confundida, no recordaba haber comprado aquellas cosas, sobretodo porque ella no podía permitirse cosas así.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo estoy sin hacer nada -se dijo antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa que tenía.

...

-¡¿Por qué habré pensado que esto era una buena idea?! -exclamó Nico mientras corría a través de los terrenos del internado.

Aquello no era lo más inteligente, la pelinegra creyó que podía correr durante un rato sin ningún problema y ahora ahí estaba: a punto de desmayarse en medio del bosque que bordeaba el internado. Al principio todo estaba bien, Nico llevaba un buen ritmo y todo, pero los problemas vinieron después de los primeros cinco minutos, Nico sintió que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas gritaban de dolor y sentía que en cualquier momento sus pulmones iban a reventar.

 _-''Ya no estoy en forma...''_ -pensó la pelirroja mientras corría-. Por supuesto que ya no estás en forma, si antes estabas en forma era porque siempre estabas huyendo de la policía o de los cobradores -se dijo a sí misma y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar.

Para sorpresa de la chica, aguantó corriendo durante quince minutos consecutivos, aquello era un nuevo récord personal, ahora que había averiguado su límite podía regresar a su habitación y dormir durante doce horas seguidas y ...-

-¡Vamos Nico! ¿A eso llamas correr? -escuchó una voz desde atrás.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza y se encontró con Eli corriendo detrás de ella junto a Nozomi, quien tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de Nico en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo... Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Nico como buenamente pudo.

-Acabo de llegar, Nozomi y yo te vimos y decidimos unirnos -dijo la rubia y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que... fue una mala idea -dijo Nozomi con la voz entrecortada.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hora de darlo todo! -exclamó Eli sumamente emocionada.

Nico y Nozomi se vieron entre ellas preocupadas ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Media hora había pasado. Sólo media hora y Nico se sentía de aquella forma. Sí, iba a morir y de la manera más inofensiva. Pero al menos no era la única, Nozomi también se encontraba como ella. Aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era...-

-¡Qué divertido ha sido esto! -exclamó Honoka mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

Sí, así es. Aquella chica, Honoka, se había unido a ellas, pero no sólo había sido ella, también la acompañaban Umi y Kotori. La pelinegra no sabía en qué momento se habían unido ellas tres, aunque a lo mejor se debía al hecho de que en ese momento se estaba concentrando en no morir.

-Tienes razón nya, ha sido muy productivo -dijo Rin después de haber bebido un poco de agua.

Ah sí, se le había olvidado, también se le habían unido las tres chifladas. Ahora sí que Nico se preguntaba cuándo se les habían unido aquellas seis chicas.

-Ha sido bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio, después de todo hay que mantenerse en forma -dijo Eli mientras les enseñaba el pulgar a las chicas.

-Menos mal que a Nico-senpai se le ocurrió esta idea -dijo Honoka con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? -dijo la pelinegra confundida.

-Es verdad Nicocchi, buena idea -dijo Nozomi con un tono de voz que contrastaba totalmente con las palabras que había dicho.

Nico, al sentir aquella amenaza, se alejó lentamente de Nozomi y sin darse cuenta se colocó junto a Maki, quien estaba más o menos como Nozomi y ella: empleando todas las fuerzas que le quedaran para no morir en aquel lugar.

-Y tú, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Nico sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-He estado mejor, pero gracias por preguntar -dijo Maki molesta por haber hecho ejercicio.

-Si no querías hacerlo, ¿para qué te has unido? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

Antes de que Maki pudiera inventar alguna razón Rin se le adelantó.

-¡Creo que yo lo sé! Maki-chan se unió porque vio a Nico... -dejó de hablar al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Nico al ver que Rin dejaba de hablar.

-N-No pasa nada nya... Será mejor que me vaya con Kayochin -dijo y se alejó.

-¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó Nico.

-No pasa nada. Será mejor que yo también me vaya -dijo y se retiró de allí.

Nico se quedó viendo cómo las tres chicas de primero se alejaban rápidamente, al parecer Maki iba regañando a Rin mientras que esta se ocultaba detrás de su amiga. Todo esto dejó a la pelinegra confundida, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo tenía cosas de las que preocuparse ahora.

...

Nico se encontraba caminando hacia clases mientras que unas agujetas le amargaban la mañana, definitivamente el haber salido a correr había sido una mala idea, una idea que no volvería a tener.

Se encontró con Nozomi y Eli donde siempre lo hacían, la rubia estaba radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la otra, ella era otra historia, verla daba miedo, parecía como si alguna tragedia le hubiera sucedido. Las tres chicas se dirigieron a clases pero antes de hacerlo las tres chicas se vieron interrumpidas.

-¿Qué tal la mañana, senpai? -dijo Honoka con su usual tono de voz.

-Pues... -dijo Nico pero dejó su frase a medias al escuchar una voz por el megáfono de la preparatoria.

 _-''Yazawa Nico por favor presentarse en la oficina de la directora. Repito: Yazawa Nico por favor presentarse en la oficina de la directora''_ -dijo y el comunicado cesó.

-¡Nicocchi! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? -preguntó Nozomi enfadada.

-¡N-No he hecho nada! Creo...

-Lo mejor será que vayas a ver de qué se trata -dijo Eli preocupada.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos después chicas -dijo y se retiró.

Todas las demás se quedaron viendo cómo la pelinegra se marchaba, en la cabeza de todas había una mezcla de preocupación con curiosidad. Sólo esperaban que no se tratara de algo malo.

...

Después de un par de minutos caminando Nico llegó finalmente a la oficina de la directora. Era curioso, pero se sentía un poco nerviosa por abrir aquella puerta. Aquello nunca le había pasado, cada vez que ella se metía en algún lío lo afrontaba sin ningún problema, pero ahora no era así, Nico estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: miedo.

Llamó un par de veces y esperó un par de segundos hasta que por fin le dieron permiso para entrar.

-Lamento la interrupción -dijo Nico mientras entraba en la oficina.

-Oh, hola Nico. Por fin has llegado -dijo la directora con un tono de voz que ella no se esperaba, la pelinegra se esperaba un tono enfadado o algo parecido.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

-Es verdad. Alguien vino a visitarte y me pidió que te llamara, así ella no se perdía en el camino.

-¿E-Ella...? -dijo la pelinegra totalmente desconcertada.

-Así es. ¿Por qué no se presenta? -dijo y la figura que hasta entonces le había dado la espalda a Nico se levantó.

La figura se giró y por fin la pelinegra pudo ver de quién se trataba.

-T-Tú... -dijo Nico lentamente totalmente sorprendida de ver a aquella persona allí.

-Me alegro de verte, Nico -dijo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 _Aquello desde luego no se lo esperaba._


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Nico no lo podía creer, frente a ella tenía la persona a la que más apreciaba después de su padre. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no sabía si aquello seguía así.

Lo que sí le importaba es que aquella mujer estaba frente a ella, y tenía aquella sonrisa que Nico tan bien recordaba. La pelinegra miró a todos lados mientras que sentía que dentro de ella un calor inusual empezaba a hacerse presente.

-Me alegro de verte, Nico -dijo y se empezó a acercar a Nico.

La pelinegra por su parte empezó a retroceder sin darse cuenta siquiera. Chocó contra la puerta ya que unos segundos antes la había cerrado al entrar, era curioso, pero sin darse cuenta había adquirido los modales de las chicas de allí.

La mujer se colocó frente a ella y, en un movimiento lento, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Nico, quien por su parte se tensó un poco al sentir a la mujer sobre ella. Así pasaron varios segundos, como madre e hija que se reencuentran después de un largo tiempo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-N-No puedo creerlo...-dijo Nico después de un rato-, de verdad es usted.

-¿En serio no me creíste cuando te dije que estaría pendiente de ti? -preguntó la mujer y soltó una risita.

-Pensé que se lo decía a todas las reclusas -dijo Nico y se encogió en hombros.

-Admito que con las otras chicas soy amable por costumbre, pero tú-dijo y se acercó a Nico-, tú eres una chica a la cual simplemente no puedo ignorar.

-Ejem-interrumpió la directora-. Creo que tengo que intervenir. No puedo dejar pasar semejante comportamiento delante de una de mis estudiantes.

La mujer se giró y con una sonrisa se disculpó.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que me dejé llevar al ver de nuevo a Nico-chan después de tanto tiempo.

-Por favor Kira-san, absténgase de cualquier comportamiento inapropiado -dijo y le dedicó una mirada severa a la mujer.

...

Nozomi y Eli estaban en el jardín principal frente al campo de flores. Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado allí casi automáticamente. El estar sin la pelinegra les había pasado factura. Era increíble, pero en tan sólo un mes se habían vuelto íntimas amigas las tres, sobretodo Nozomi, quien no podía dejar de pensar en Nico ahora que se encontraba privada de ella.

Ambas chicas no se dieron cuenta hasta varios segundos después, pero junto a ellas tres chicas de primero se sentaron junto a ellas. Eli se giró y descubrió a Maki, Rin y Hanayo sentadas mirando a las flores. La pelirroja tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro, mientras que la chica gato la miraba burlonamente. La rubia las miró confundida sin saber quiénes eran hasta que por fin lo recordó: había visto a Nico hablar con la pelirroja repetidas veces. Eli estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Nozomi la interrumpió :

-No es lo mismo sin ella -dijo y su amiga rusa la miró preocupada, nunca había a su amiga tan lejana como en aquel momento.

-Tranquila-dijo Eli tratando de animarla-, seguro que volverá antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Eso espero -dijo Nozomi y soltó un largo suspiro de aburrimiento.

Antes de que Eli pudiera decir algo Maki se levantó de su sitio con una mirada sorprendida. Eli la miró confundida, era como si la pelirroja hubiera visto algo desagradable. La rusa quiso preguntarle la razón por la que estaba así pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Maki se le adelantó y dijo:

-Ahí está -dijo y captó la atención de todas.

Todas las chicas giraron sus cabezas en la dirección en la que Maki les señalaba y ahí la vieron: la pelinegra iba acompañada de una mujer castaña y ojos verdes, quién le iba sonriendo a Nico, quien a su vez iba hablando sin parar. Sin pensarlo mucho Nozomi y Maki se levantaron de sus respectivos sitios y empezaron a caminar en dirección de las dos mujeres.

...

-Es increíble-dijo la mujer mayor francamente asombrada por los progresos de Nico-, nunca pensé que harías tantas amigas.

-Jo... No puedo creer que digas eso Tsubasa-san -dijo Nico fingiendo estar ofendida.

Tsubasa soltó una risita al escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra. Miró alrededor, hacia toda la extención de jardín que se extendía frente a ellas. Sí, Tsubasa estaba realmente orgullosa de todo lo que Nico había logrado. Quiso decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

-¡Nicocchi! -exclamó Nozomi acompañada de las demás.

-¡Nozomi!-exclamó Nico-. Y también Eli... ¡Y Maki y Honoka! -dijo y la pelirroja se giró y descubrió que junto a ella estaba la ya mencionada Honoka.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Maki molesta al ver ahí a la chica.

-Justo ahora-respondió Honoka-. He visto a una miembro del club y he decidido averiguar qué estaba pasando.

 _-''Es verdad, Nico-senpai está en su estúpido club...''_ -pensó la pelirroja al escuchar la respuesta de Honoka.

-¿Son tus amigas? -preguntó la mujer y como consecuencia atrajo la atención de todas.

-Así es-respondió Nico-. Decidme, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Nozomi ignorando a la pelinegra-. Tojo Nozomi -dijo y le extendió la mano a la mujer.

-Kira Tsubasa, el placer es mío.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es? -volvió a inquirir la chica del tarot.

Tsubasa miró a Nico, como si buscara en ella permiso para continuar. La pelinegra la miró y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, la sonrisa de Tsubasa se agrandó y a continuación dijo:

-Soy Tsubasa, la psicóloga del reformatorio donde Nico estaba -dijo y los ojos de todas se agrandaron al escuchar esto último.

...

Todas se encontraban ahora en la cafetería del internado. Nico estaba junto a Tsubasa mientras que las otras estaban juntas. Durante todo el trayecto ninguna de ellas había dicho nada, ni siquiera Nozomi, quién siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Y bien-dijo Nico rompiendo el silencio-. Sé que queréis hacer preguntas. Así que adelante.

-Pues... -dijo Nozomi no muy segura.

-¡Yo!-exclamó de repente Honoka-. Quiero saber todo lo posible sobre Nico-senpai antes de venir aquí.

Nico y Tsubasa se miraron entre ellas y la primera soltó un suspiro. Después de dijo a su acompañante _''enséñales''_ y Tsubasa sacó de su mochila un ordenador portátil. Es gracioso, pero hasta ese momento ninguna de las chicas se había percatado del hecho de que aquella mujer tuviera una mochila con ella.

Tsubasa sacó el ordenador y lo colocó en la mesita de té que estaba frente a ellas. Lo encendió y buscó entre todos los archivos lo que estaba buscando.

-¿De verdad queréis saber cómo era Nico cuando la conocí?-preguntó y todas las demás les hicieron un gesto afirmativo con sus cabezas-. De acuerdo, aquí vamos -dijo y reprodujo un archivo.

 _El vídeo empezó a reproducirse y las chicas al principio no vieron nada, lo único que veían era una habitación vacía y un par de sillas. De repente apareció Tsubasa y se sentó en una de las sillas, las chicas vieron que la mujer hizo un gesto a un lado de ella y a continuación un sonido se hizo escuchar. Después de sonido la puerta que estaba frente a ella se abrió dejando paso a algo que dejó a todas sin palabras: allí, frente a ellas, había entrado una Nico sumamente delgada y cuyo rostro era un desastre. La pelinegra se sentó frente a Tsubasa y empezó a mirar alrededor suyo._

 _-Buenos días-dijo la mujer mayor-. Soy Kira Tsubasa y desde hoy seré tu apoyo personal._

 _Nico no dijo nada como respuesta, simplemente siguió mirando alrededor, como si buscara a alguien que la estuviera vigilando._

 _-He escuchado un par de cosas sobre ti-dijo y sacó un cuarderno de su mochila-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? -preguntó y esperó una respuesta._

 _Nico dejó de mirar alrededor suyo y clavó aquellos ojos rubíes sobre la mujer. Después de un par de segundos soltó un largo suspiro y dijo:_

 _-Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre y el porqué estoy aquí._

 _-Quiero que me lo digas tú -dijo Tsubasa._

 _Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin Nico volvió a hablar._

 _-De acuerdo... Soy Yazawa Nico, y estoy aquí porque... traté de robar en una casa y la policía me atrapó -dijo y todas las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, casi inmediatamente se giraron hacia la pelinegra, quien les hizo un gesto de que siguieran mirando el vídeo._

 _-Interesante...-respondió Tsubasa sin apartar la vista del cuaderno-. Dime, ¿por qué intentaste robar en una casa?_

 _-Quería dinero para poder drogarme -dijo Nico y empezó a rascarse su brazo izquierdo._

 _-¿Por qué te estás rascando? -preguntó Tsubasa y se levantó de su sitio._

 _-Eso a usted no le interesa -respondió la pelinegra y se levantó de su sitio._

 _-Déjame ver._

 _-¡No!-exclamó Nico y fue hasta un rincón-. ¡Si quiere seguir de una pieza le recomiendo que no se acerque!_

 _-Vamos Nico, seguro que no es para tanto -dijo y empezó a acercarse a la chica._

 _Nico cogió la silla en la que se había sentado y se la arrojó a Tsuaba, quién la esquivó en el último segundo. Instantes después entraron en la habitación dos hombres que redujeron a la pelinegra y le pusieron unas esposas y la sacaron de la habitación. Después de eso la grabación se cortó._

-Eso fue justo el día siguiente de que me encerraran-dijo Nico rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellas-. Enséñales el de tres días después.

-Nico, no creo que sea una buena idea enseñarles ese... -dijo Tsubasa un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes -dijo Nico y le enseñó su pulgar.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro y buscó entre los cientos de archivos que tenía en su portátil hasta que por fin encontró el que estaba buscando.

 _La misma habitación surgió de repente en la imagen. Tsubasa estaba ya sentada con el mismo cuaderno en sus manos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nico entró, pero esta vez había algo distinto, esta vez la pelinegra estaba mucho más nerviosa y ni siquiera se había sentado, lo único que hacía era ir de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido._

 _-¿Sucede algo Nico? -preguntó Tsubasa al ver a la pelinegra._

 _-N-No sucede nada, nada nada nada de nada -dijo y empezó a rascarse en su brazoy su cuello._

 _-¿En serio? Porque a mi me parece que estás un poco ansiosa._

 _-¿Qué sabrá usted?-le gritó Nico-. ¡A mi no me pasa nada! -volvió a gritar y desvió la mirada._

 _-Nico-dijo Tsubasa pero la chica ni siquiera la escuchó-. ¡Nico!-gritó esta vez y la pelinegra se giró-. Dime, ¿estás así porque no te has drogado?_

 _-N-No sé de qué está hablando -dijo con un tono de voz lastimero, tanto que conmovió a todas las presentes._

 _-¿Es así?-dijo y sacó un archivo de su mochila-. Porque según lo que dice aquí eres una adicta._

 _-Eso es mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira -dijo y empezó a murmurar la palabra mentira una y otra vez._

 _-Entiendo, entonces no te importará que tenga esto-dijo y sacó lo que parecía ser una bolsita con unos pequeños trozos de sal marina dentro de ella. Casi a continuación la pelinegra se lanzó hacia la mujer pero esta le extendió su mano-. ¡Eh! Recuerda lo que me has dicho._

 _-Es verdad. No sé qué es eso. Así que no me importa. No, no, no, no._

 _Tsubasa sacó uno de los pequeños trozos de sal y lo colocó en una cuchara. Después sacó un encendedor y empezó a quemar debajo de la cuchara, unos segundos después el cristla se volvió una especie de líquido amarillo._

 _-¿Q-Qué está haciendo...? -preguntó Nico al ver que Tsubasa sacaba una jeringuilla y absorbía todo el líquido amarillo._

 _-¿Ves esto? Es lo que te ha taído aquí. Apuesto a que te mueres por pincharte un poco -dijo y empezó a pasear frente a los ojos de la pelinegra la jeringuilla._

 _Nico soltó un grito y se lanzó sobre Tsubasa con la intensión de quitarle la jeringa, para suerte de la mujer los guardias de seguridad entraron en seguida y evitaron que cosas malas pasaran. Redujeron a Nico y la sacaron de la habitación._

-Hazlo, Nico -dijo Tsubasa y la chica soltó un largo suspiro.

Nico se quitó su chaqueta y después empezó a arremangarse su camisa reglamentaria. Y ahí lo vieron: en el brazo de la chica habían varios puntos diminutos que apenas se podían ver. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo varios sollozos se escucharon, las chicas se giraron y descubrieron a Nozomi llorar en los brazos de Eli. Pero para sorpresa de todas Nozomi no era la única, Honoka y Maki también estaban tratando de reprimir los sollozos que salían de ellas.

-Nozomi, tampoco es para tanto... -intentó decir Nico pero fue interrumpida por ella.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó de repente Nozomi-.¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto? ¿Acaso te has visto? ¡Parecías otra persona! ¿Cuánto pesabas? ¿Treinta kilos? Seguro que podía cargarte con una mano. Y vienes y me dices que no es para tanto. ¡Ten un poco de cariño por ti Nico! -gritó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Aún no hemos acabado -dijo Tsubasa de repente.

-¿Es que aún hay más? -preguntó Eli también a punto de llorar.

-Desgraciadamente sí-dijo y miró a Nico-. ¿Qué me dices Nico? ¿Les seguimos enseñando todo?

Nico empezó a observar a todas las chicas una por una. En el fondo no quería hacerlo, sabía que no era justo para ellas, después de todo todas aquellas chicas eran muy sensibles, pero por otro lado quería hacerlo, ella sabía que en el fondo todas ellas querían seguir viendo los vídeos, y también sabía que si no los veían hoy los verían más adelante por lo que decidió acabar con aquello ahí mismo.

-Hagámoslo -dijo Maki de repente sorprendiendo a todas.

Nico la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, la pelirroja por su parte lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada.

-Ya la has escuchado. Hagámoslo -dijo y Tsubasa buscó otro vídeo.

 _En esta ocasión aparecían las dos ya de golpe. Nico se veía mejor ahora, ya no lucía tan hecha polvo como en los vídeo anteriores._

-¿Cuánto ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Rin en un susurro.

-Un mes más o menos -le respondió Tsubasa.

 _-Dime-dijo Tsubasa de repente-. ¿Cómo te sientes Nico?_

 _-Quiero morirme -dijo la pelinegra sin vacilar._

 _-Lo lamento mucho Nico, pero la muerte sólo está reservada para aquellos que se la han ganado._

 _-Tiene sentido-dijo Nico-, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos._

 _-En la última sesión te pedí que pensaras en una razón por la cual te drogabas. Pero te lo advierto, no quiero tonterías tales como ''mi vida es muy difícil'' o ''no tengo a nadie'', porque no las aceptaré._

 _-Eso no es justo, ¿entonces qué me queda?-dijo y soltó una risita, después de unos segundos paró-. Siempre... Siempre me he drogado pensando en eso, en que mi vida era muy complicada y que yo sólo era una víctima. Pero no era así, demonios que no, aquello sólo eran excusas._

 _-¿Entonces por qué lo hacías?_

 _-Porque tenía miedo de mi misma. Me he considerado un ser especial, ahora me doy cuenta de que eran pensamientos vanales, pero antes no lo veía así. Siempre creía que tenía cierta responsabilidad, y como tal mis acciones tenían consecuencias enormes. Por eso me drogaba, porque tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer-dijo y clavó la mirada en el suelo-. Tenía miedo de no encontrar a nadie como yo. Miedo simplemente... de estar sola..._

-¡Basta!-gritó de repente Nozomi-. ¡Detén esto por dios! -dijo y Tsubasa detuvo el vídeo.

-Nozomi... -dijo Eli por lo bajo preocupada de ver así a su amiga.

-Supongo que podemos detenernos-dijo Tsubasa y se levantó de su sitio después de haber guaradado todo-. Cuídalas Nico -le susurró al oído de la chica y se alejó de allí.

La pelinegra se encontró ahora sola frente a aquellas ocho chicas, quienes la veían curiosas y tristes al mismo tiempo.

-Sé que puede sonar insensible por mi parte-dijo Umi-, pero por favor, quiero saber más de usted.

Nico le dedicó una sonrisa triste y se giró hacia Nozomi, quien seguía llorando en los brazos de Eli.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nico-. Quiero que todas vengáis esta noche a mi habitación. ¿Te parece bien así Nozomi? -dijo y la chica en cuestión le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Las demás chicas se miraron entre ellas y acordaron encontrarse en un determinado lugar. Después de eso todas se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse a sus clases a pesar de que iban a llegar tarde, pero aquello les daba igual, lo único que tenían en mente era la imagen de Nico sumamente delgada y casi al borde de la locura.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Maki al recordar esto.

Todas ellas se separaron. Nico se dispuso a irse pero Nozomi se lo impidó agarrándole la muñeca.

-No te volverás a quedar sola -dijo después de que sus lágrimas se hubieran detenido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo Nico soltando un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa-. Será mejor que vayamos a clases -dijo y las tres se fueron en silencio.

 _Ya que en la noche tendrían mucho de lo que hablar.._


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

Ocho figuras se encontraban frente a la puerta de la pelinegra. Era tarde ya, por lo que si una de las vigilantes las encontaban estarían en graves problemas por lo que todas había procurado ser lo más cuidadosas posible.

Nozomi se adelantó a todas y con mucho cuidado tocó la puerta tres veces, después de varios segundos la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Nico en pijamas, el pijama de la chica era de color rosa, pudieron notar bien la prenda ya que Nico tenía la luz encendida. Otra cosa que vieron fue que el pijama estaba muy gastado, era como si lo hubiera tenido siempre. Las chicas sintieron una ligera presión en el pecho al ver el estado de la ropa de la pelinegra.

Las ocho chicas entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una mesita para el té. Todas excepto Nozomi y Eli miraban observaban con curiosidad la habitación de su senpai ya que era la primera vez que estaban allí.

-Vaya-dijo Nico rompiendo el silencio-, parece que este lugar es un poco pequeño para todas-dijo y soltó una risita pero a nadie le causó gracia su comentario-. Al parecer no estáis para bromas.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin saber muy bien qué decir, en el fondo todas tenían un montón de preguntas que hacerle a la chica pero no sabían cómo formular las preguntas.

-Creo que hablo por todas-dijo Maki de repente-, que ir preguntando una por una tomaría demasiado tiempo, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que usted nos cuente todo desde el principio.

Las demás asintieron con las palabras de la pelirroja ya que eso era exactamente lo que estaban pensando. Nico también consideró aquello una buena manera de resolverlo todo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nico-, haré lo que Maki-chan dice, ¿es eso lo que queréis?-dijo y las demás asintieron-. Perfecto.

...

 _La mañana comenzaba apenas y con ella vinieron los primeros rayos del sol. En una habitación dichos rayos se colaron por la ventana dándole en la cara a una pequeña chica. Casi inmediatamente después un viejo despertador se hizo escuchar dando como resultado que la pequeña chica despertara._

 _La chica se sentó en el borde de su vieja cama mientras trataba de desperezarse. Se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta donde su uniforme estaba colgado. En menos de diez minutos la chica ya estaba preparada para ir a clases. Salió de su habitación y observó que habían un par de zapatos extras en la entrada, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba la chica caminó lentamente hasta una puerta y con sumo cuidado la abrió, dentro de la habitación vio a una figura acostada que estaba profundamente dormida._

 _La chica esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Después caminó hasta la cocina y con lo que encontró se preparó el desayuno para ella y para su padre, quien había estado trabajando toda la noche y hasta ahora había llegado. Cubrió el desayuno de su padre y después de haber terminado el suyo la chica se dirigió hacia la entrada y se puso sus zapatos._

 _-Ya me voy -dijo por lo bajo para no despertar a su padre._

 _Una vez en la calle la pequeña chica miró alrededor contemplando el panorama. A pesar de todos los edificios en condiciones deplorables, de las personas peligrosas que habían en cada esquina o de que no hubiera ningún niño de su edad alrededor la chica seguía creyendo firmemente que aquel era el mejor lugar del mundo. La niña sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó hacia la escuela._

 _Al principio el trayecto hacia la primaria era lo que más la asustaba pero después de varios meses ya se había acostumbrado. Todas las peleas, detenciones y demás eran para ella ahora lo más natural del mundo._

 _-Hey Nico, buenos días -dijo un hombre sentado en un andén junto a otros._

 _-Buenos días Sakai-san -respondió la niña con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Vas al colegio?-preguntó de nuevo el hombre a lo que la pelinegra le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza-. Así me gusta -dijo y la chica se alejó._

 _Después de casi una hora de trayecto Nico llegó por fin a la escuela más cercana a su casa. Había estado yendo sola a clases desde que su padre consiguió aquel trabajo que le obligaba a estar ausente cuando ella tenía que irse a clases, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente triste al ver que su padre no podía acompañarla ella sabía que no era su culpa sino que su trabajo le obligaba por lo que nunca le recriminaba por ello._

 _Entró en el edificio y se cambió sus zapatos por los otros reglamentarios. A diferencia de los demás estudiantes Nico no dejaba sus zapatos en el estante donde todos los demás lo hacían, sino que los escondía en su mochila. Después de haber terminado la pelinegra se dirigió hacia su salón. Entró en este y se sentó en su sitio, que estaba como siempre lo había estado._

 _Varios insultos estaban pintados con rotulador a lo largo del pupitre a la vez que el cajón donde tenía que guardar sus libros estaba lleno de basura. Nico no dijo nada ante esto, lo había intentado pero todo fue inútil. Incluso trató de buscar ayuda en los profesores pero esto sólo sirvió para que el acoso aumentara._

 _Las clases empezaron y Nico sacó sus viejos cuadernos con la intención de tomar apuntes. No dijo nada pero durante la clase pudo sentir las miradas y las burlas de otros alumnos sobre ella._

 _-''Sólo un poco más Nico, este es tu último año aquí...'' -se dijo a sí misma para tratar de calmarse._

 _Las clases pasaron y la hora de la salida llegó. Nico se levantó de su sitio lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de irse de allí sin que nadie la notara pero aquello fue inútil , justo cuando estaba de irse unas alumnas la interceptaron y la llevaron a la parte trasera del edificio. Ahora las alumnas tenían rodeada a Nico mientras que esta trataba de prepararse para lo que venía._

 _-¿Tienes mucha prisa Nico-chan? -preguntó con tono burlón la que parecía ser la líder de las chicas._

 _-Yo... -quiso decir la pelinegra pero el miedo no la dejaba hablar._

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta las otras alumnas la tomaron por los brazos con la intención de inmovilizarla. Nico quiso protestar pero el golpe que recibió en el vientre la dejó sin aire y le impidió decir algo. La pelinegra cayó al suelo debido al golpe pero las otras dos chicas la obligaron a levantarse de nuevo, una vez hecho esto la líder volvió a golpear a la chica en el mismo lugar. Esta vez las otras dos chicas no se molestaron en levantar a Nico del suelo, simplemente la dejaron ahí tirada y empezaron a patearla._

 _Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo humillando a Nico antes de que se aburrieran y la dejaran en el suelo tirada con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Nico estuvo un buen rato en el suelo antes de que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes como para poder levantarse._

 _Todo el trayecto a casa lo hizo lo más lento posible ya que su cuerpo aún le dolía de los golpes de antes. De camino a casa vio una biblioteca junto a la estación del metro, no teniendo nada más que hacer se aventuró hacia el edificio. Una vez dentro empezó a explorar los diversos estantes en busca de algo que le pudiera llamar la atención. Después de varios minutos vio un libro que podría serle útil, lo agarró y leyó la portada._

 _-Matemáticas fáciles para la secundaria... -leyó por lo bajo y fue hasta donde una trabajadora estaba._

 _Nico caminó hacia el mostrador con cierto temor en su cuerpo, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba allí y no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas allí._

 _-D-Disculpe...-dijo Nico casi susurrando-, quisiera llevarme este libro, por favor -dijo y le extendió el libro._

 _La mujer lo tomó y leyó la portada, luego miró a la chica que estaba frente a ella con curiosidad._

 _-¿Es para algún familiar o algo así? -preguntó la mujer con curiosidad._

 _-No, es para mí -dijo la niña con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

 _-Entiendo... -dijo la mujer y registró en el sistema que el libro había sido prestado, luego se l volvió a entregar-. De acuerdo, tienes un mes para devolverlo -dijo y Nico asintió y luego salió de allí._

 _A Nico al principio le costó entenderlo pero después de dos semanas intentando resolver los problemas pudo por fin comprender todo lo que el libro explicaba. Después de casi un mes la chica regresó a la biblioteca para devolver el libro y pedir prestado otro._

 _Nico estuvo prestando libros en la biblioteca durante el resto de su último curso de la primaria. Su padre mientras tanto seguía tan ocupado con el trabajo como siempre. La ceremonia de graduación llegó y todos los alumnos estaban sumamente emocionados al ver que por fin habían terminado la primaria. Nico estaba de la misma forma, pero no era por el hecho de haber acabado la primaria sino que por fin sería capaz de alejarse de ese lugar que tantas noches de llanto le había dado._

 _La pelinegra recogió su diploma y no se despidió de nadie, ya que no tenía ningún amigo allí, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse las tres chicas que le habían hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo la volvieron a molestar. Tenían la intención de arrebatarle el diploma pero Nico se defendió con uñas y dientes para evitar aquello a toda costa. Las tres chicas, al ver que no iban a quitarle el diploma a Nico se limitaron a golpearla repetidas veces hasta que perdieron el interés. Nico las observó alejarse feliz de saber que no había permitido que se llevaran su diploma._

 _Nico llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre, quien había pedido el día libre para poder estar con ella. Le preparó una modesta cena en celebración por su graduación. Padre e hija cenaron tranquilamente y después de eso ambos empezaron a hablar de cualquier tema._

 _-Es verdad-dijo su padre y le levantó de su sitio, fue hasta su mochila de trabajo y extrajo lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa de regalo-. Te lo he comprado por tu graduación -dijo y le entregó el regalo a su hija._

 _Nico agarró la bolsa emocionada ya que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que su padre le había regalado algo. Abrió la bolsa y descubrió un par de lazos para el cabello de color rojo. Nico los sacó de la bolsa y los contempló durante varios segundos._

 _-Muchas gracias papá -dijo Nico sintiendo de repente ganas de llorar._

 _-Déjame que te los ponga-dijo y su hija se acercó a él, después de un minuto su padre había logrado hacerle dos adorables coletas a cada lado de su cabeza-. Perfecto, ¿te gustan?_

 _-¡Me encantan! -exclamó y le dijo un abrazo a su padre._

 _-Me alegro que te dusten. Oye, ¿qué tal si haces eso que te enseñé el otro día? -dijo y Nico asintió con su cabeza._

 _Se separó de su padre y cerró sus ojos, con la intención de concentrarse. Después de varios segundos abrió de nuevo los ojos y levantó ambas manos._

 _-Nico Nico Nii~ Nico Nico Nii~...-dijo mientras daba varios saltitos en su sitio-. ¿Qué tal lo hice?_

 _-Lo has hecho de maravilla-dijo y su hija volvió a abrazarle-. De verdad que eres una chica estupenda._

 _..._

-Y así fue como conseguí mis lazos -dijo mientras veía ambos lazos reposar en su mesa.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras procesaban la historia que Nico les acababa de contar. De verdad que había tenido una infancia dura, todas ellas creían conocerla pero después de aquello se dieron cuenta de cuán equivocadas estaban.

-Creo que debemos dejar esto para otro día, ya es muy tarde y... -dijo Nico pero fue interrumpida.

-No-dijo Nozomi de repente-, quiero que nos sigas contando -dijo y la pelinegra observó a las demás, quienes tenían la misma mirada determinada que Nozomi.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora os contaré lo que pasó después de eso -dijo y todas las chicas centraron su atención en ella de nuevo.

...

 _Varios años habían pasado y ahora Nico estaba en tercero de secundaria. Debido a que había cambiado de escuela se había visto obligada a buscar una nueva biblioteca, para su suerte había una no muy lejos de donde estudiaba y además estaba también la de su secundaria. Ahora que había empezado la secundaria Nico siempre usaba los lazos que su padre le había regalado y solo se los quitaba para ocasiones donde fuera extrictamenete necesario._

 _En realidad Nico era temida en la secundaria, ya que el primer día una de las alumnas había intentado molestarla pero no contaba con la agresividad de la chica de las coletas por lo que aquella chica acabó en la enfermería y Nico con un castigo por haberse peleado. Suerte para ella que la reprimenda no había sido mas severa. Su padre por su parte seguía trabajando igual de duro que siempre por lo que nunca estaba en casa pero eso a Nico no le molestaba, sino que le preocupaba, no quería que su padre acabara enfermo debido a un exceso de trabajo._

 _Otra cosa que ha notado es que su padre, cuando tiene días libres se la pasa fuera de casa pero cuando Nico le pregunta la razón de esto él da sólo respuestas ambiguas, como si de verdad no quisiera contarle a Nico qué estaba haciendo._

 _-¿Se habrá conseguido alguna amante...? -se dijo a sí misma después de haber visto una de sus salidas._

 _Nico se encontraba ahora en el tejado de la secundaria mientras obseravaba las nubes. A lo lejos escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero no se giró para ver quién era porque ya lo sabía. Una figura caminó hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado._

 _-¿Qué tal todo Nico? -preguntó el chico una vez acomodado._

 _-Buenos días, Izumi -dijo Nico sin apartar la mirada._

 _El chico Izumi sacó una caja de cigarrillos y tomó uno, luego le ofreció a la pelinegra quien lo aceptó encantada._

 _-¿Es correcto que una de las mejores estudiantes esté aquí fumando con un delincuente como yo? -dijo mientras le encendía el cigarrillo a Nico._

 _Nico dio una larga calada antes de responder._

 _-Cállate, a nadie le importa lo que esté haciendo._

 _-Hay algunas que no piensan como tú -dijo y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo._

 _-Akira y su panda se pueden ir a diablo, para lo que me importa -dijo con un tono de desprecio._

 _Esa chica llamada Akira era una de las que había intentado abusar de Nico cuando esta estuvo recién ingresada. Pero al ver que no conseguiría nada lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es maldecir a la pelinegra desde la distancia._

 _Izumi era lo más próximo a un amigo para la pelinegra. Le había conocido una vez en una de sus tantas escapadas en las que se venía al tejado a contemplar las nubes. Para su sorpresa una vez que llegó allí ya había alguien mas. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Después de un rato Izumi sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca._

 _-¿Me das uno? -preguntó Nico sorprendiendo al chico._

 _-¿Desde cuándo Yazawa Nico fuma? -preguntó sorprendido y divertido._

 _-¿Cómo es que me conoces?_

 _-Por favor, ¿quién no conoce a la famosa genio-delincuente de nuestra querida secundaria? Eres un tema de conversación muy recurrente aquí._

 _-No pensé que sería tan famosa... -dijo por lo bajo sorprendida._

 _Izumi le ofreció un cigarrillo y se lo encendió, después de eso ambos estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi la hora del se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida._

 _-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Izumi con una sonrisa._

 _-Debo hacerlo, me muero de hambre -dijo y se alejó del tejado._

 _Ambos habían forjado una especie de amistad a pesar de que el único lugar en el que se veían era en el tejado._

 _Ahora en su tercer año de secundaria ambos eran lo suficientemente amigos como para contarse secretos. Él le contaba de su vida problemática y ella le contaba sobre su infancia y demás._

 _Un día, en la mañana, un ruido molesto interrumpió el sueño de la pelinegra, quien durante un momento no supo a qué se debía aquel molesto ruido hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su viejo teléfono móvil, que había adquirido en una tienda de segunda mano. La chica de las coletas vio en la pantalla que el número que llamaba era uno desconocido por lo que contestó la llamada algo confundida._

 _-¿Diga...?_

 _-¿Yazawa-san? Le llamamos desde el hospital, lamentamos decirle que su padre ha sufrido un accidente en su trabajo. Nos gustaría que viniera lo más rápido posible -dijo y a partir de ahí Nico dejó de escuchar._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las puertas del hospital cubierta de sudor debido a lo rápido que había ido. Fue hasta el mostrador donde había una enfermera._

 _-Oiga, he recibido una llamada diciendo que mi padre había sufrido un accidente._

 _-¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó la enfermera._

 _-Yazawa -dijo y la mujer buscó en la base de datos del hospital._

 _-Aquí esta, habitación doscientos dos -dijo y Nico salió corriendo a toda velocidad._

 _-''¡Papá!'' -pensó Nico al borde de las lágrimas mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

 _..._

-Cuando llegué al hospital era ya muy tarde-dijo Nico con una sonrisa melancólica-. Me dijeron que se había desmayado de repente en medio de su turno. Al final era lo que yo me temía... -dijo y se enjugó una diminuta lágrima que se había asomado en su ojo.

-¿Es por eso qué...? -preguntó Umi no muy segura de cómo decirlo.

-¿Me drogaba? No, no era por eso.

-No puede ser que haya pasado algo peor que eso -dijo Nozomi ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que las demás, quienes no habían soportado el hecho de que Nico hubiera perdido a su padre de esa manera.

-La razón de eso vino tiempo después... -dijo la pelinegra y empezó a recordar.

...

 _Había pasado tiempo ya desde que Nico había perdido a su padre. Desde entonces se había vuelto aún más fría que antes, ahora con el más mínimo movimiento se era capaz de empezar una pelea con ella, como resultado ahora los alumnos estaban nerviosos ya que no querían ser el objetivo de la ira de la chica de las coletas._

 _Al morir su padre Nico se vio obligada a buscarse un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería local, de la misma manera que había tenido que buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir ya que no podía costearse su antigua casa. Ahora la peliengra vivía en un apartamento diminuto donde pagaba lo mínimo ya que ella estaba ahorrando por si había alguna eventualidad en el futuro._

 _Ahora Nico se encontraba en su casa tratando de preparar algo para la cena cuando de repente unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta. Fue hasta la entrada y cuando la abrió se encontró con Izumi, quien parecía que venía de alguna fiesta o algo así._

 _-Hey, Nico -dijo el chico después de varios segundos._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la chica molesta._

 _-Estaba con unos amigos y ya que estaba por aquí decidí pasar a visitarte, para ver cómo te iban las cosas y eso -dijo y Nico le dedicó una mirada severa y después soltó un suspiro._

 _-De acuerdo-dijo la pelinegra y se apartó-, puedes pasar._

 _Izumi caminó hasta la sala de estar donde estaba una mesita para el café, un viejo sofá y una televisión vieja, que habían pertenecido a su difunto padre. Nico fue hasta la cocina y le preparó un poco de café a su amigo, con la intención de despejarle la mente. Una vez hecho ambos se sentaron en el sofá con las tazas en sus manos._

 _-¿Cómo has estado Nico? -preguntó el chico después de un rato._

 _-Bien... voy superándolo poco a poco -dijo la pelinegra y le dio un sorbo a su bebida._

 _-Debe ser duro para ti..._

 _-Una vez que lo aceptas se hace más fácil asimilarlo._

 _-Recuerda que me tienes para cualquier cosa -dijo y puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra._

 _Izumi colocó la taza que Nico le había dado en la mesita y se acercó a ella. Una vez junto a ella rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Nico empezó a creer que todo aquello se estaba volviendo raro por lo que intentó separarse de Izumi pero este no le dejó. Nico intentó levantarse pero él no le dejó, la tiró sobre el sofá y se colocó sobre ella._

 _-O-Oye, si esto es una clase de broma será mejor que lo dejes, porque no tiene gracia -dijo Nico empezando a sentir miedo._

 _-Vamos Nico, no me digas que nunca has sentido una especie de conexión entre nosotros -dijo y empezó a pasear su mano sobre el vientre de la chica._

 _-I-Izumi, en serio, si paras ahora no me enfadaré ni nada, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Nico tratando de convencer a su amigo._

 _-Si paro ahora te perderás toda la diversión, Nico -dijo y levantó la camiseta de la pelinegra._

 _Nico intentó resistirse pero Izumi era más fuerte que ella. Para evitar cualquier complicación agarró ambas manos de Nico y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza. Después empezó a bajarle los pantalones a la chica y desgarró por completo su camiseta dejando al aire su sujetador. Nico, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar cerró sus ojos todo lo que pudo para evitar ver toda la escena. El chico había empezado a besarle el cuello repetidas veces mientras que agarraba sus pechos bruscamente._

 _-Por favor para -murmuró como último intento para salvarse._

 _..._

-Cuando me di cuenta se había ido. Al ver lo que hizo se dio a la fuga, fui a la policía a denunciarle pero no pudieron encontrarle hasta mucho tiempo después. Lo último que supe fue que le habían atrapado en el norte y que estaba cumpliendo condena.

Todas las presentes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esto último, su amiga, había sido víctima de una violación siendo tan joven y de alguna manera había logrado superarlo. Todas, sin excepción, lloraban desconsoladamente mientras intentaban asimilar la nueva información.

-No, no, no, no, ¡no! -gritó Nozomi de repente al escuchar la historia de su amiga.

-Después de eso estuve mucho tiempo a la deriva, tenía pesadillas, no comía bien y cada vez que alguien se me acercaba por detrás me daba un ataque de pánico. Un día descubrí que alguien vendía drogas muy cerca de donde vivía, me le acerqué un día y compré todo lo que pude. Desde ahí todo empezó-dijo y varias de las chicas le imploraban que se detuviera, que no lo podían soportar más. Nico sabía que no era justa con ellas pero ella lo necesitaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería sacerse todo de ella y por fin lo estaba haciendo-. Prácticamente todo mi sueldo me lo gastaba en eso; me gasté también todos mis ahorros y vendí todo lo que pude-dijo y miró a Nozomi directo a los ojos-. _Todo_ -dijo dando especial énfasis a la palabra.

-No... No puede ser, ¡dime que no hiciste eso! -exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que Nico había querido decir.

-Así seguí hasta que me di cuenta de que necesitaba más dinero, por lo que empecé a robar. Robaba lo que pudiera: en tiendas, a personas, incluso un día me robé un coche-dijo y todas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello-. Así es. Hubo incluso una vez que sufrí de una sobredosis, si os soy sincera no sé cómo sigo viva, debería estar muerta en realidad. Sabía que estaba tirando mi vida a la basura pero no podía detenerme, estaba demasiado enganchada a eso-dijo y fue hasta su tocardor, donde de uno de los cajones sacó unos pequeños botes de plástico de color naranja-. Tengo que tomar esto en la mañana y en la noche, debido a la época en que era una adicta mi cuerpo quedó muy dañado y ahora dependo de esto.

Maki, aún llorando, tomó los botes de plásticos y los analizó detenidamente. Nunca en su vida había visto medicamentos semejantes.

-Los doctores dijeron que tenía suerte de estar viva, pero que no esperan que viva mucho.

-¡Lo harás!-exclamó Maki de repente-. ¡Me aseguraré personalmente de que lo logres!

-Muchas gracias Maki-chan-dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Después de eso me volví a quedar sin dinero de nuevo, por lo que me vi obligada a buscar otra vez alguna fuente de ingresos por lo que decidí robar una casa en la zona rica de la ciudad, pero no contaba con que el sistema de alarma de esa casa fuera tan bueno. Antes de darme cuenta habían varias patrullas en la entrada esperando a que saliera. Después de eso fui al reformatorio, donde conocía a Tsubasa y donde pude rehabilitarme a la fuerza.

Nico soltó un largo suspiro al acabar, había estado hablando durante mucho tiempo pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes, el haber sido capaz de sacarse del pecho todo la tristeza que había sentido fue algo muy bueno para ella. La pelinegra levantó su colchón un poco y extrajo una bolsa con cristales transparente en ella, todas las chicas al ver lo que Nico tenía en las manos se alarmaron y se levantaron con la intención de quitarle aquello.

-Esto... esto es lo único que me queda, fue lo único que compré antes de venir aquí y quiero hacer algo con esto, y quiero hacerlo con vosotras.

-¿Nosotras? -preguntó Rin confundida.

Nozomi, con una sonrisa se levantó de su sitio junto con Eli y Maki, gesto que imitaron las demás. Nico se levantó también de su sitio y todas las chicas fueron hasta el baño que Nico tenía para ella. La pelinegra levantó la tapa del váter y vertió el contenido de la bolsa en el agua, luego tiró de la cadena y observó como una vieja parte de ella se iba de una vez por todas.

-Adiós... -murmuró Nico y para sorpresa de todas empezó a llorar de tal manera que las chicas pensaron que iban a ser descubiertas.

Aunque eso a ellas les daba igual, lo único que importaba ahora es que estaban abrazando a una persona muy valiosa para ellas y que no tenían la intención de dejarla ir.

Las nueves chicas estuvieron llorando juntas durante toda la noche. Cuando por fin pararon de dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba saliendo y con él el comienzo de un nuevo día.


End file.
